Haruno Sayuke
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Haruno Sakura faz a coisa mais impulsiva de sua vida apenas para seguir seu amado Uchiha Sasuke. .:UA baseado em Hanakimi e PriPri:. .:Betado por Hiei and Shino:.
1. Prólogo

Ok... Aproveitem essa tentativa de humor, caso gostem publico o cap. 1 amanhã n.n

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Só esse capitulo é POV P

_Nota 3: _Baseado em Hanakimi e Princess-Princess

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sayuke**

_**Prólogo**_

Olá, eu sou Haruno Sakura! Estudo no Colégio de Konoha. Hoje é um dia infeliz... Descobri que meu amado Uchiha Sasuke mudou de escola.

- Bom dia, testuda! - Ino, minha rival amorosa, sempre vinha me comprimentar de manhã, mas hoje ela parece ainda mais feliz... ela deveria estar triste! - Adivinha só: Vou estudar no Colégio Pink Sugar!

- E daí?

Graças a Deus! Vou me livrar daquela cretina!

- E daí que fica na frente do Colégio Masculino de Konoha...

Viva! Além de tudo desistiu do Sasuke-kun!

- Onde Sasuke estuda agora.

Hein?! Como assim? Preciso falar alguma coisa! Anda, Sakura! Fala, menina!

- Hein?

Foi o melhor que saiu...

- Pois é... Vou vê-lo caminhar até os alojamentos todas as tardes!

- ...

É... Estou sem palavras. As palavras que eu tenho não podem ser faladas por uma dama. Essa porquinha... Acha mesmo que o que fez é grande coisa? Ela vai ver! Vou ficar ainda mais perto do meu amado Sasuke-kun! Só preciso encontrar a tesoura...


	2. Cap 1: Mentirinhas

Nhai, valeu pelas reviews, minna! n.nv

Sempre esqueço de colocar, mas foi betado pela Hee-chan(Hiei and Shino) n.n"

Agora a história fica interessante xP (ou quase)

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _[UA Baseado em Hanakimi e Princess-Princess

_Nota 3: _Reviews? Por favor? T.T

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sayuke**

_**Cap. 1 - Mentirinha**_

Já passava das oito. Qualquer aluno do Colégio Masculino de Konoha deveria estar na segunda aula. Qualquer aluno comum. Um aluno de cabelos róseos, contudo, corria apressadamente pelos corredores.

- Bom dia! - Gritou, ofegante, abrindo a porta da sala vinte e três - Sinto muito pelo atraso.

Recebeu olhares confusos e de desaprovação. Sem nada a dizer, limitou-se a um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Hum... - O misterioso sensei puxou um papel de sua mesa - Você é o novo aluno? Haruno... Sayuke?

- Hai...

- Haruno?! - Uma estridente voz foi rapidamente reconhecida pelo aluno - Você é irmão da Sakura-chan?

- Irmão? Hã... Hai...

- Legal! Sou Uzumaki Naruto! - O loiro pulou de sua cadeira - Sua irmã deve ter falado de mim!

"_N-Naruto..."_ Sayuke estremeceu.

- É... Ela disse... - O Haruno fingiu um sorriso - Disse várias coisas sobre você e sobre... U... Uchiha Sasuke...

O loiro desmanchou seu sorriso, lançando um olhar fulminante ao rapaz ao seu lado. Sim... Aquele era o charmoso Uchiha Sasuke... Cuja a fama fazia várias garotas se mudarem para o Colégio Feminino Pink Sugar, na frente do Colégio Masculino de Konoha, apenas para vê-lo sair e caminhar até o alojamento.

"_C-Calma, Sakura... Ele está ali... Mantenha-se no seu papel!"_

Sakura? Exatamente. O Aluno Haruno Sayuke era uma garota muito mais impulsiva que qualquer uma que se mudasse para o Pink Sugar. Cortou seu cabelo rosado, mudou seu jeito de falar e se matriculou em um colégio masculino, sem com que os pais saibam, é claro.

Agora estava passando por seu próprio irmão, que sequer existe, para poder estar na constante presença do amor de sua vida: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sayuke... - A doce voz de seu amado fez o coração da mentirosa bater ainda mais depressa - O que sua irmã fala de mim, afinal?

- Bem... - Ela nunca havia reparado que ele ligasse para esse tipo de coisa... Ora bolas, deveria ser apenas um meio de puxar assunto com o novo aluno - Ela sempre dizia que você é muito bonito!

Ele deu um sorrisinho charmoso. _"Mantenha-se no seu papel, Sakura!"_

Todos comentavam sobre o novo aluno. Que sensação ruim. Odiava ser alvo de fofocas... Distraiu sua inquietação olhando fixamente para o sensei, que remexia suas coisas atrás de algo. Sorridente, puxou um papel de um monte de outros e passou a observar o novo aluno.

- Humm... o único dormitório vago é... - Ele parecia ter dificuldades de entender a própria letra - O de Sasuke. Dormitório quarenta.

- O QUE?! - Os dois pularam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo

- Ao fim da aula, seu colega de quarto vai lhe ajudar a carregar a bagagem.

- Mas... Kakashi-sensei... - O moreno parecia bem contrariado - Eu não divido meu dormitório com ninguém!

- Só por seis meses! n.n

O Uchiha se calou. Não podia contrariar seu sensei... Ainda mais quanto ele está certo. Sendo o único dormitório vago...

- Deixe que ele durma comigo, sensei! - Naruto saltou, sorrindo- Deixe! Deixe! Vamos ser bons amigos!

"_Argh! NARUTO!"_

- Mas... Você já tem um companheiro de quarto, Naruto... - O sensei apontou um ruivo no canto da sala - Sabaku no Gaara, se lembra?

"_Ufa..."_

- Esse cara nem dorme! Não sei por que precisa de um dormitório!

Contendo um risinho, Sakura buscou um lugar para se sentar...

- Senta aqui! - Naruto apontava uma cadeira ao seu lado - Sayuke-chan!

" '_Sayuke-chan' Mas... Quem te deu tanta liberdade, afinal?!"_

Os olhos verde-água percorreram a sala em busca de outro lugar. Nenhum vazio... Maldita sala lotada! Torcia para alguma alma caridosa trocar de lugar com ela... De preferência, o rapaz que estava ao lado de Sasuke-kun!

- Lamento o atraso, sensei... - uma voz delicada ecoou através da porta - Dormi demais esta noite.

"_Que voz fofinha... Mas é um colégio masculino... Não tem garotas aqui!"_

- Tudo bem, Haku... - Kakashi sorriu por trás da mascara ninja - Sente-se...

"_Haku?! Mas que garoto estranho..."_

O gentil garoto sorriu e caminhou até o lugar ao lado de Naruto, sentou-se ali, alegremente.

- Sensei... - A garota disfarçada estava pasma - Onde eu vou sentar, sensei?

Kakashi-sensei retirou os olhos de seu livro e riu baixo. Saiu da sala e em poucos segundos, voltou com uma cadeira que colocou logo a frente da turma.

"_Ele só pode estar brincando..."_

- Você se senta aqui.

- Mas... sensei...

- ...

- Tá... u.u

Sentou-se rapidamente, e logo percebeu um olhar por trás de si... Um olhar esquisito, mas não era hostil, afinal de contas.

- Prazer, Haruno-kun. - O rapaz da cadeira de trás, antes a primeira, sorriu - Sou Rock Lee...

"_Ah! Um sombrancelhudo tá falando comigo! Me salva, Sasuke-kun!"_

- Prazer... Pode me chamar de Sayuke-kun. - Ela acenou, mantendo o sorriso.

Lee abriu um sorriso bobo. Definitivamente... Aquela tinha sido uma idéia ruim... E que hora para perceber isso! Ia ser seguida por Naruto e agora por esse esquisito.

Para sorte da garota, as aulas passaram bem depressa. Ela estava bem animada para arrumar sua bagagem com a ajuda de Sasuke-kun!

Estava saindo da escola ao lado de seu companheiro de quarto, que deveria ajuda-la a carregar as coisas. Que ótimo! Sendo uma garota, não agüentaria levar duas pesadas bolsas por quatro andares de escada. A partir daquela tarde, sua vida seria perfeita!

"_Que boooom! Passar uma tarde longa com meu Sasuke-kun... Uma tarde e o resto do ano letivo!"_

- Ei! Sasuke! - Uma voz irritantemente conhecida ecoou pelo jardim que separava a escola dos alojamentos.

Virou-se juntamente com seu amado. Uma ridícula porca loira sorria, pelo lado de fora da grade, seguida por umas cinco garotas fanáticas e barulhentas.

"_Ino..."_

O Uchiha não parecia feliz também... Ele se virou, impaciente, para a porta do prédio. Sem questionar 'Sayuke' o seguiu, carregando uma de suas pesadas bolsas. Eram apenas quatro andares que o moreno precisava descer e subir todos os dias, mas para uma garota delicada como Sakura, quatro andares com tanto peso era quase morte.

"_Ouvi falar que nos alojamentos do Pink Sugar tem elevador e secador de cabelo... Awn... Sasuke-kun... O que eu não faço por você?"_

Chegaram no quarto quarenta, era o primeiro, na frente das escadas. Sakura deu graças e entrou, se jogando na primeira cama que viu.

- Esta é a minha cama. - Sasuke ainda parecia pouco receptivo com a idéia de dividir seu espaço - A sua cama é aquela ali.

- H-Hai...

Sem graça, a garota disfarçada se mudou. Neste instante, pode perceber como o quarto era arrumadinho... Do jeitinho que deveria ser o quarto de seu amado! Limpo e cheirosinho como a primavera!

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela tentou quebrar o silêncio, apanhando algumas poucas roupas de suas bolsas- Dispensou a I... Hã... Aquela garota no jardim... por algum motivo em especial?

- Não gosto de garotas.

"_SASUKE-KUN! VO-VOCÊ ..."_

- C-COMO ASSIM?!

- Calma! - Ele riu baixo - Não gosto muito deste tipo de garota, entendeu? Não gosto de garotas que me seguem o tempo todo ou que fazem coisas idiotas e impulsivas... Como mudar de colégio por exemplo... Pelo menos aqui não tem nenhuma dessas garotas.

"_.."_

- No- Nossa, Sasuke-kun... Você realmente detesta ser seguido, não é?

- Hum... - Ele arregalou os olhos ao puxar um laço rosa da bolsa - E você gosta de rosa, não é?

"_Mamãe..."_

- É da Sakura! Deve ter caído aqui!

Sem graça, a jovem Haruno voltou-se a arrumação. Só haviam roupas novinhas compradas a pouquíssimo tempo. Não que fosse precisar de muitas, já que a escola possuía um lindo uniforme. Rapidamente escondeu as faixas que usava para apertar os seios e um ursinho de pelúcia.

Voltou-se ao seu companheiro, mas ele simplesmente desviou-se do olhar verde-água da garota.

"_... Sasuke-kun..."_

Batidas na porta separaram a dupla de seus longos devaneios. O Uchiha se levantou e abriu a porta com certa violência. Haku não fez cerimônia e foi logo entrando, passando por Sasuke como se este fosse invisível.

- Haruno Sayuke-san... - Ele iniciou, sorrindo - Preciso falar com você.

"_Hã?"_

- O que tem pra falar de importante, Haku?- Sasuke se incomodava profundamente com aquela presença por ali- Fale de uma vez.

- Melhor conversarmos a sós. - Com muita gentileza e cortesia, ele entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel escrito em tinta vermelha - Neste local... Nesta hora... Amanhã... Conto com você!

- P-Pode contar comigo!

Com o jeitinho de sempre, Haku se afastou.

"_Que garoto fofo! n.n"_

- Sayuke-kun... - O moreno se afastou da porta - Fique longe dele, tá bem?

"_Sasuke-kun... o.ô"_

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando até aqui. xP 

Ainda não tem nenhum casal muito definido, podem pedir o que vocês preferirem, kay?

Bjus v

(e agradeço do fundo do coração a quem me mandou reviews n.n)

Até o próximo capitulo! o/


	3. Cap 2: A Proposta

Hey, minna! As Reviews me deixaram tão feliz que eu escrevi um cápitulo rápidinho, a Hee-chan betou ele hoje e ele tá aqui... Prontinho pra vocês! o/

A história tá ficando cada vez melhor \o/ To mó empolgada!

Eu tinha tantos planos para essa fanfic que ela poderia virar uma fanfic eterna xD

Por enquanto acho que ela vai até o cápitulo 5... Talvez eu aumente, se vocês estiverem gostando. Eu tenho tantas idéias hehe

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Baseado em Hanakimi e Princess-Princess

_Nota 3: _Em itálico e sem aspas são os flashbacks, okay?

_Nota 4: _É comprovado: Reviwes me fazem escrever mais rápido o/

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sayuke**

_**Cap. 2 - A Proposta**_

Quase seis horas da manhã... Ainda faltava uma longa hora para as aulas começarem e Sakura simplesmente não conseguia tirar uma frase de sua cabeça:

_Sayuke-kun... Fique longe dele, tá bem?_

"_... Sasuke-kun... O que você quis dizer? O.o"_

O relógio movia seus ponteiros lentamente, fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

"_E se o Haku-kun for algum tipo de bandido? O.O Um seqüestrador... Um ladrão... UM MANIACO?! O.O"_

Passinhos eram dados na grama e os olhos verde-água da garota se arregalaram.

"_Eu acho que vou embora!"_

- Sayuke-san...

"_Tarde demais... Avisem a Uchiha Sasuke que eu o amo "_

- Ha-Haku-kun! Oi! - Ela disfarçou seu nervosismo num belo sorriso- Bom dia!

- Belo sorriso, Sayuke-san. - Haku respondeu com outro sorriso- Isso só me deixa mais certo da minha escolha.

"_o.o"_

- E-Escolha...?

- Hai. Haruno Sayuke-san, você foi escolhido para ser uma Dama de Honra do colégio!

"_Hã?"_

- Dama de honra?!

- Hai. Bom... Você deve ter ouvido sobre o baile de confraternização do Colégio Pink Sugar e o Colégio Masculino de Konoha.

"_Ah... n.n Disto eu já ouvi sim!"_

- Já ouvi.

- Pois é... Nós convidamos as belas garotas do Pink Sugar para dançar num baile muito longo e bonito.

"_Droga... O Sasuke não vai dançar comigo... Talvez eu convide a Ino-porca, assim ela não vai com o Sasuke-kun \o/"_

- Sim.

- Mas, os presidentes do grêmio estudantil, um de cada ano, ganham uma companheira especial. São as Damas de honra, garotos vestidos de garota.

"_Que estranho Oo"_

- Bom... - Ela continuava tentando manter o sorriso - Esse colégio tem hábitos estranhos... Então, eu serei uma destas damas?

- Se você aceitar, sim. - Ele sorriu, pegando levemente a mão delicada da garota disfarçada- O que me diz?

- Ah... Tá bom n.n!

- Ótimo! - Haku sorriu uma vez mais- E... Sayuke-k-kun... Pode me fazer um favor?

- Favor?

- Sim... Um pequeno favorzinho...

"_Ai ai... ô.o"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Não vou! - Sasuke gritou, assustando todos nos corredores do colégio - Você vai fazer essa loucura idiota, mas eu não vou!

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun! Vai ser divertido!

- NÃO!!!

Com aquele grito, o Uchiha conseguiu chamar a atenção de todo o corpo estudantil. Tantos olharem cairam sobre a dupla que Sakura ficou mais rosada que seu cabelo.

"_Nhai... Sasuke-kun... O///O"_

- Mas... Sasuke-kun... Haku-kun me disse que iria ser legal!- A garota corria atrás dele, mas ele sequer a lançou um olhar de desprezo- Por favor, Sasuke-kun!

Repentinamente, algo entrou entre Sakura e seu amado. Era um quarteto de garotos: Haku, Naruto e dois que não conhecia.

- Sayuke-kun... - Haku sorriu apontando para o trio ao seu lado- Esses são os presidentes do grêmio: Do primeiro ano Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Naruto?! Presidente?! O.õ"_

- Oie! - O loiro pulou - Sayuke-chan!

- Do segundo ano, Aburame Shino e do terceiro ano Sabaku no Kankurou.

"_Sabaku..._

_Mas... Você já tem um companheiro de quarto, Naruto... Sabaku no Gaara, se lembra?_

_Deve ser parente daquele ruivo... Não é tão bonito quanto meu Sasuke-kun"_

- Err... Sayuke-san?!- Haku tocou o ombro da jovem- Me ouviu?

- C-Como disse?

- Um dos três poderá ser seu par, os resultados serão divulgados esta noite.

"_O QUE?! O Naruto pode ser meu par?! DROGA! ò.o"_

- E você? - Naruto estava provocando Sasuke - Vai ser uma Dama de Honra, teme?

- Humpf... Eu...

- Vai. Não é Sasuke-san?

- NÃO! - Sakura estremeceu, nunca tinha visto seu amado tão irritado- Eu não vou...

- Acompanhe-me por uma hora. - Haku sorriu - E eu sei que posso te convencer.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o gentil garoto agarrou o braço do Uchiha e o arrastou pelos corredores. A doce Haruno, vendo-se sozinha com os presidentes, resolveu esperar seu companheiro de quarto no alojamento.

Uma hora não demorou a passar e ela tinha tudo pronto para recepcionar seu amado. Havia feito chá e comprado um bolo enorme... Tudo para tentar agrada-lo... Sem falar que limpou o alojamento inteiro, não estava acostumada a trabalhar tanto.

"_Ufa! Espero que o Sasuke-kun goste de dividir o quarto comigo agora... n.n"_

Passos fortes ecoaram e logo o tão esperado Uchiha abriu a porta.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu...

- Não acredito.

- Hã? O.o

- Não acredito que o Haku... - O moreno se sentou - Ele me convenceu!

- Verdade, Sasuke-kun?! - Ela saltou sobre ele com uma xícara de chá quente - Estou tão feliz! Mas... Como ele te convenceu?

- Humpf... Nem queira saber.

Com tais palavras, Sakura achou melhor não saber mesmo. Ia se afastando, sabia que seu amado precisava de um tempinho, quando ouviu o som de uma faca batendo num prato.

- Sayuke... Comprou esse bolo aqui? - Sasuke sorriu, segurando um grande pedaço do doce - Obrigado.

"_Nhai!!!! Ele me agradeceu! De nada! Te amo! -"_

- De nada... - Um doce sorriso se estampou em sua face - Só queria que gostasse de dividir seu quarto comigo.

- ... - O moreno a olhou de verdade pela primeira vez - Mas eu gosto, Sayuke-san! Quer dizer... É melhor que ter o Naruto aqui.

"_..."_

A menina disfarçada ficou parada. Absolutamente imóvel, olhando para seu amado totalmente surpresa. Este também se mexeu pouco, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos esverdeados.

-Hummm... Sasuke-kun... - Ela tomou coragem de falar - Ainda é cedo. Vamos dar uma volta no jardim?

"_Assim eu posso me distrair e ver se acredito no que eu ouvi agora o.o"_

- Hump... - O Uchiha deu um sorriso de canto- Claro.

Desceram as escadas no mais profundo e perturbador silêncio. Chegaram ao jardim rapidamente, mas ainda sem dizer nada.

- SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!! - Uma estridente voz quebrou o silêncio

"_Ino-porca... Como sempre ¬¬"_

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! Hoje vão sortear os casais! - A loira deu uma piscadinha - Estou louca para conferir meu par, e você? Mal pode esperar não é?

- Não sei... - Ele olhava para o outro lado - Não tenho boas opções.

"_hehe"_

- Boas opções?! Como assim não tem boas opções?! Acha que somos feias?

- Feias?! Não. Por que?

- As opções não te agradam, não é?

- É.- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Não agradam nem um pouco.

- Não estou entendendo Sasuke-kun! - Ino revirou os olhos, tentando ser sexy - Pode me explicar?

Ele ia responder se um envelope marrom não tivesse lhe tampado a visão.

- Sasuke-san! Sayuke-san! - Haku entregou um envelope para cada- O sorteio foi feito e eu peguei os resultados exclusivamente para vocês! Abram!

"_Ai... Tomara que não seja o Naruto!"_

Sakura abriu o envelope com certa violência, lendo logo no topo: 'Damas de Honra'. Suspirou e desceu os olhos 'Haku - Aburame Shino'.

- Cadê seu sobrenome, Haku-kun?

- Não está aí, Sayuke-san?! Que coisa estranha...

Desceu os olhos um pouco mais. 'Haruno Sayuke - Sabaku no Kankurou'

"_Viva! Não é o Naruto! Não é! \o/ Calma... Então... Sasuke-kun..."_

'Uchiha Sasuke - Uzumaki Naruto'

- S-SASUKE-KUN E NARUTO?! - A garota de cabelo rosa gritou - Não acredito!

- Sasuke-kun e quem?! - Ino parecia chocada demais para gritar, mas isso passou rapidinho - ENTÃO QUEM É MEU PARCEIRO?!

A loira agarrou pela grade as folhas da mão de Sakura e pode ler 'Yamanaka Ino - Inuzuka Kiba'.

- Inuzuka Kiba... mas... QUEM É ESSE?!

- Cala a boca, garota! - Sasuke ordenou, com um olhar severo - Você é tão escandalosa.

- Yah... Sasuke-san. - Haku o repreendeu - Este tom de voz é muito duro para uma garota. Tente ser mais suave e delicado, está bem?

- Humpf... Hai...

Os três presidentes foram ouvidos, repentinamente, rindo e brincando, saindo do colégio.

- Shino-san! - Haku correu na direção do trio - Eu serei seu parceiro no baile deste ano!

- E de quem você será parceiro, Sayuke-chan? - Naruto sorria, como de costume - Vai ser meu parceiro? Hein?

"_Ah... Naruto... ò.o"_

- Sinto muito. Vou ser parceiro de Kankurou-kun.

- Bom saber! n.n - O rapaz sorriu, parecia ser sempre bem simpático. Em seguida retirou as folhas das mãos de Ino - Deixe-me ver quem é a parceira do meu irmão... Er... Pena... Não sei quem é.

Sakura pegou as folhas, cheia de curiosidade. Rapidamente leu 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Espera... Hyuuga... Tinha a impressão de já ter escutado esse nome.

- Sayuke-san... - Haku tocou-lhe o ombro, afastando-a de seus devaneios- Não se esqueça que iniciaremos os preparativos amanhã, depois das aulas.

- Tá!

"_Parece que vai ser um longo e complicado ano... Bom... Fazer o que, né? n.n"_

* * *

Gostei tanto das Reviews que vou responde-las, uma por uma, no final de cada cápitulo a partir deste, ok? Ah, ainda aceito sugestões de casais.

_**Cidinha: **Nee-chan! Que bom que você gostou, continue acompanhando, tah? n.n_

_**Larissa: **Valeu! n.n_

_**Sabaku no Mayuri: **Eu adoro Hanakimi 8D!!! É muito legal! Me mato de rir lendo xP_

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Esta vale pelas duas reviews: Valeu por me betar, Hee-chan! Te adoro muuuuito! E amo suas fanfics de paixão s2_

_**Uchiha Hazel: **Que bom que está gostando! Depois de ler as dúvidas já devem ter desaparecido, né? \o/ Continue acompanhando! A história só vai melhorar!_

_**Neko-chan X3: **Pelo visto esse cápitulo deixou você curiosa, neh? xD Fiquei tão feliz com a curiosidade das pessoas. Bom, taí a continuação! xP_

_**mandyuchiha: **Continuado. Que bom que gostou xD. É muito importante pra mim!_

_**Haine Uzumaki: **Juro que me deu medo ler sua review xD. Sem exagero, o Haku não é nenhuma da lista de coisas assustadoras xP... Ah, fiquei super-feliz de você ter adicionado nos favoritos!_

_**Kah: **Se você quer mais, taí mais! n.nv_

Beijos, até o próximo cápitulo (que não deve demorar para ficar pronto)


	4. Cap 3: Preparativos

Oie, minna! Foi mal pela demora, foi tudo por que o capitulo tava meio ruinzinho, mas... Aí está! o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _UA Baseado em Hanakimi e Princess-Princess

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sayuke**

_**Cap. 3 - Preparativos**_

Pelos jardins do Colégio Masculino de Konoha várias garotas corriam de um canto a outro. Nunca um baile tinha atraído tantas voluntárias para arrumar tudo em pleno sábado, se bem que era o primeiro ano em que o popular Uchiha Sasuke estudava por ali.

Haruno Sayuke, o aluno novo, era muito requisitado... Estranhamente Haku não o encontrava em lugar algum.

No alojamento quarenta, o despertador tocava... Atrasado.

- Humn?! Sasuke?! - "ele" se levantou, pegando o despertador - Er... OITO E MEIA?! O.O"

"_Beleza Sakura! Que dia pra se atrasar! -.-"_

Correu agarrando as faixas e o uniforme. Poucos minutos depois já estava prontinha. Olhou no espelho de relance, esse era um hábito difícil de perder. Agarrou qualquer coisa para comer e saiu depressa. Queria ajudar nos preparativos para o grande baile.

Desceu as escadas tropeçando e correu pelo jardim como uma bala. Chegou na escola tão depressa que nem acreditou.

- Não corra desse jeito, Sayuke-kun! - Lee a seguia desde o alojamento - Pode tropeçar e cair!

"_Ah... O sombrancelhudo de novo..."_

- Obrigad-do, Lee-kun.

Ele sorriu em resposta e entrou na escola, sempre sorridente.

"_Ok... Preciso ter cuidado... o.o... To com uma sensação estranha hoje."_

Um pouco hesitante, a garota disfarçada entrou na escola, se deparando rapidamente com cena desagradável. Ino e seu amado Uchiha Sasuke. Se aproximou por impulso e entrou entre o casal.

- B-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! Bom dia I... hã... Garota!

- Sayuke-kun... - Sasuke sorriu, daquele jeitinho charmoso de sempre - Acordou atrasado?

- Sim -.-

- Eu não dormi direito, por isso cheguei até mais cedo. - Ele deu um risinho e olhou para Ino - Bem... Deixe-me apresentar Yamanaka Ino, uma inconveniente garota que está me seguindo o dia todo.

"_HÁ! Se ferrou Ino-porca!"_

- Prazer n.n". Sou Haruno Sayuke. Irmão gêmeo da Sakura, você a conhece?

- Infelizmente... - a loira retrucou- O tamanho da testa de vocês é parecido, mas a dela é bem maior.

"_.."_

- Bem... hehe... Se você está dizendo, Ino-san... - Sakura respondeu, rindo um pouco - Eu acredito na sua palavra n.n"

- SAYUKE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! - A voz alegre de Naruto, e jeito imbecil de chama-lo, foram rapidamente reconhecidos - Sayuke-chan! Haku está procurando por você e pelo Sasuke por todo canto!

- Hã? Por que?

- As roupas, é claro.

A garota de cabelo rosa e o moreno Uchiha se viraram lentamente para o lado onde o dono da última frase, Haku, sorria com um vestido nos braços.

"_Eu nem vi ele chegando "_

Sem dizer mais nada, Haku puxou-os pelo braço.

- Nha! Sasuke-san! - O gentil rapaz abriu mais seu sorriso - Soube que o Uchiha-sama vai dançar no grande baile representando a Universidade Akatsuki.

- Sim. - Sasuke parecia incomodado - Meu irmão...

"_Uchiha-sama... Irmão... É... Fui pega desprevenida desta vez." _

- Ah... Haku-kun! - Sakura tentou mudar de assunto - Como são nossos vestidos?

- Que bom que perguntou, Sayuke-kun! Escolhi vários modelos, Tenten-chan vai decidir qual cai melhor no corpo de vocês dois. O meu, é claro, já foi escolhido.

"_Nhai... 'Tenten-chan'... Nunca vi Haku chamando ninguém de forma tão intima..."_

Haku parou e empurrou a dupla para uma sala cheia de panos e vestidos. No centro uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos organizava uns sapatos.

- Yo! Tenten-chan!

- Hã? - Ela soltou um par de botas no chão ao olhar para a porta - Haku-kun! Vocês devem ser Sayuke-kun e Sasuke-kun!

- Hã? - A menina disfarçada estava sempre distraída - ah... Hai n.n

Sem cerimônias, Tenten pegou uns quatro vestidos espalhados pela sala e os esticou, mostrando um por um. Os dois primeiros eram rosas e cheios de brilho, já os outros dois tinham tonalidade escura e um belo, porém peculiar, brilho aveludado.

- Lindoooossss!!!!!! - Sakura usou a entonação feminina, agarrando os dois vestidos rosados - er... Quero dizer... São lindos, não são?

Silêncio...

"_Ai... Já era! X.x"_

- São mesmo, Sayuke-kun! - Tenten riu e todos riram junto depois - Você imita garota muito bem, hein? Parece até uma!

"_n.n' "_

- Pois é! - Haku alargou ainda mais seu sorriso - Viu como sou esperto? Fiz uma ótima escolha!

- Nha! Pois é Haku-kun! - A garota sorriu, mas este sorriso não durou muito, ela o desmanchou e empurrou os dois para uma salinha- Se troquem! Vamos! Estamos ATRAZADOS! Ò.O

Sakura respirou fundo, buscando uma desculpa para sair dali. Sasuke abriu um botão de seu uniforme e o coraçãozinho dela se acelerou. Tum tum tum... Dois botões... Tumtum tumtum tumtum... Três botões... Tumtumtum tumtumtum... Quatro botões... Tumtumtumtumtum...

- AH! - A jovem correu, com o vestido nos braços - VOU ME TROCAR NO BANHEIRO! JA NE!

Correu, desesperadamente, atropelando várias pessoas. Sasuke saiu, desnorteado, do quartinho e uma longa pausa se seguiu.

- Humpf... - A jovem Tenten parecia irritada - CORRENDO DAQUELE JEITO VAI AMASSAR O VESTIDO! Preciso detê-lo!

- .."

- Né, Haku-kun? - Ela lançou um fulminante olhar para ele- Não é?

- H-Hai n.n"

Sem falar mais nada a garota saiu pisando forte. Sasuke se afastou um pouco da porta, pasmo e assustado. Haku a seguiu até a porta, cheio de curiosidade.

- NHAI! HINATA-CHAN! n.n

O rapaz gritou, fazendo o Uchiha perder o equilíbrio. Se apressou, um pouco bravo, para ver quem patavinas era "Hinata-chan".

- Y-Yo... Haku-kun! n//n

- Não seja tão formal Hinata-chan! Me chame de Haku!

- H-hai.

- Ah! Sasuke-san! - Haku finalmente se lembrou de seu companheiro - Esta é Hyuuga Hinata-chan, prima de Hyuuga Neji-senpai, do segundo ano.

- Prazer! - Ele sorriu - Você parece mais bonita e mais interessante que as garotas do meu dia-a-dia.

- o/////o O-Obrigada, Sa-Sasuke-san!

- Olha! Sasuke-san! Eu achei uma coisa! n.n/

Haku interrompeu a conversa dos dois com um baralho nas mãos.

Neste meio tempo, Sakura estava trêmula escondida no único banheiro feminino da escola. Mesmo com tantas garotas por ali ele estava vazio.

"_Não sei por que um banheiro feminino por aqui e não ligo '. Só sei que não sobrevivo a outra dessas."_

Ela respirou fundo e começou a despir o uniforme.

"_De qualquer jeito, preciso me trocar. ' "_

Sentiu uma súbita dor nos seios. Começou a desenrolar as faixas.

"_Ai X.x... Ainda não me acostumei com isso..."_

- Sayuke-k-kun?! - Uma voz fina e um pouco rude foi ouvida por trás de si.

"_O.O"_

Ela se virou lentamente e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos arregalados olhando-a incrédula.

- T-Tenten-chan! Eu...

Poderia ter mentido qualquer coisa, mas as provas eram tão obvias... O vestido, as faixas... Tudo tão evidente que...

"_Só o burro do Naruto cairia numa historinha malfeita agora "_

É... Isso aí...

- Sayuke-kun! Você é uma garota?! Mas... Como...? Por que...?

- Nhai... Tenten-chan... - A garota de cabelo rosado suspirou - Eu queria ficar perto do meu amado Uchiha Sasuke...

- Ele não mudou de escola pra se livrar das garotas desesperadas que seguem ele?

- Aham... "

- É... Não funcionou. - Tenten riu, puxando um sutiã da bolsa e o atirando no lixo - Bom... Ao menos seus peitos são de verdade e o sutiã ridículo não será necessário.

Sakura corou. E corou mais ainda ao perceber que estava nua no banheiro masculino. A colega de cabelos castanhos estendeu o vestido rosa para ela, com um sorriso.

"_Hã? O.o"_

- N-Não vai contar nada, Tenten-chan?

- O que?! E perder a aventura toda?! Claro que não!

Se abraçaram, transbordando de sinceridade.

- Ei... Posso fazer uma perguntinha?

- Claro, Tenten-chan!

- Ah... Sayu-chan... Quem vai ser o Presidente sortudo a dançar com você? n.n

- Bom... - Sakura corou levemente - Vai ser o Kankurou-kun! n//n

- o.o ...

- T-Tenten-chan?!

- S-Sayu-c-chan... V-Você gosta do Sasuke-kun, né?

- Uhum o.o"

- Que bom oo- Ela se esforçou para abrir um sorriso - Bom mesmo!

Enquanto isso Haku e Sasuke se preocupavam muito com... Somar vinte e um.

- Humm... - O moreno Uchiha sorriu - Vinte!

- Vinte e um! Ganhei!

- Rapazes... - Tenten entrou, sorridente, na sala - Eu lhes apresento: Haruno "Sayuko-chan"!

- Sayuko?!

A pergunta de Haku foi imediatamente ignorada, pois lá estava a resposta: Usava o uniforme do colégio Pink Sugar e tinha o cabelo longo e róseo. Retirou a peruca, sempre sorridente, mostrando-se ser 'Sayuke'.

- Que tal estou? - A garota disfarçada sorriu - Estou me sentindo bem, mas pareço bem?

Não houve resposta. Os garotos a observavam de cima até a ponta dos pés. Se não fosse uma garota, seria um garoto realmente complicado.

"_n////n Acho que gostaram"_

-Nossa! Sayuke-kun! - Haku conseguiu, enfim, abrir a boca e falar - Perfeito! Tenten-chan conseguiu mesmo!

As garotas sorriram uma para a outra. Era um sorriso de cumplicidade.

- Agora... Sasuke-kun... - Tenten se aproximou dele - Tire as calças e vamos ver essas perninhas!

- C-COMO?!

Sakura começou a rir. Realmente, seria um longo ano! E que ano seria aquele!

* * *

Ok, responderei as reviews agora o/

E, não deixem de ler o próximo cápitulo! Vai ser o baile e já tá quase pronto n.nv

_**Cidinha: **Nhai... Valeu, Nee-chan! Que bom que você gosta do meu Sasuke 8D_

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Não que eu precise reforçar que ainda amo suas fanfics xD  
Mas... EU AMO! o/  
E valeu de verdade por me betar! xP_

_**Kah: **lol Concordo plenamente! A fanfic praticamente só existe por causa do baile, portanto, espero que goste do baile \o/ (e do Sasuke-kun de vestido xD)_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Acompanhe siiiim! Eu enrolo pra postar, mas eu posto! o/ Espero que acompanhe até o final xP_

_**Anynha: **E não é linda mesmo? ¬  
A fanfic existe por causa dela xP Continue acompanhando! o/_

_**NaH-Higurashi: **xD Tem razão, acho que a Sakura tá mais louca que o normal... Mas fazer o que? O DNA da autora tá pegando nela..._

_**Miyuki-sakura: **Que bom que está amando minha fic xP  
Sua opinião e a de todos por aqui é muitissimo importante para o desenvolvimento dela, viu? Beijos!_


	5. Cap 4: O Baile

Oi gente... Mil desculpas pela demora deste capitulo! n.n"

Na verdade ele estava prontinho, mas antes que eu pudesse publicar alguém se livrou do meu pc antigo ToT

No fim das contas eu perdi tudo, menos uma pasta de fotos do Fay, de Tsubasa, que eu tive a iluminação de salvar... Enfim, aqui está! n.n/ Aproveitem!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _UA baseado em Hanakimi e Princess Princess

_Nota 3: _Esse capitulo NÃO foi betado pela Hee-chan porque eu achei que fosse demorar demais (gomen, Hee-chan!!!!)**

* * *

**

Haruno Sayuke 

_**Cap. 4 - O Baile**_

Finalmente o dia do tão esperado baile chegou. Mesmo estando disfarçada, Sakura não podia deixar de agir como uma garota numa ocasião dessas.

- TENTEN-CHAAAN! - A garota de cabelo rosa corria de um lado para o outro com sapatinhos nas mãos - Que acha desses aqui? n-n

- Calminha, Saku-chan! - A menina tapou-lhe a boca - Não seja histérica! Haku e Sasuke-kun estão logo na outra sala!

"_Tenten-chan tem razão... Melhor mesmo eu ficar quieta o.o"_

Alegremente a Haruno provou os sapatinhos rosados, que combinaram perfeitamente com o vestido escolhido pela confiável amiga.

A imagem refletida no espelho a agradava pela primeira vez. A vestido caia bem, o cabelo (peruca) estava perfeito e a maquiagem ideal.

- Saku-chan... - Tenten sorriu - Você está mesmo linda!

- Arigatou, Tenten-chan. n///n

- Nhá! Sasuke-san! - A voz de Haku ecoou pela sala - Sasuke-san está tão kawaii! n.n

As duas se viraram e seguraram o riso. O Uchiha usava um vestido um pouco armado azul marinho e cheio de estrelinhas bordadas em prata. A peruca preta era ondulada nas pontas e ele usava uma maquiagem muito fofa.

"_Nhai... Sasuke-kun está... kawaii n.n"_

- Você ta uma gracinha, Sasuke-kun! - Tenten deu um sorriso maroto e virou-se para o rapaz ao lado - Você também está lindo, Haku-kun! n.n

Haku corou, direcionando o delicado olhar para a dona dos olhinhos verdes-água.

- Sayuke-san é o mais bonito de todos nós, né Sasuke-san?

- Umn... É... - Sasuke olhou para o chão, um pouco corado - Igualzinho a sua irmã.

"_Ele corou?! Sasuke-kun corou?! POR MINHA CAUSA?! \n//n/"_

Bateram na porta três vezes. Todos ali sabiam bem quem poderia ser.

- As meninas estão prontas? - A voz de Naruto foi facilmente reconhecida - Podemos entrar?

"_NARUTO Ò.O Estragou um momento perfeito ToT"_

- Entrem n.n - Tenten falou, calmamente - Estamos todos prontos!

Abriram a porta. O primeiro a entrar foi Uzumaki Naruto, que começou a rir descontroladamente de seu par. Em seguida Sabaku no Kankurou entrou, seguido por Aburame Shino e Hyuuga Neji. Os três últimos ficaram imóveis com a beleza de suas... er... "Parceiras".

- Nossa! - Kankurou estava sinceramente impressionado - Sayuke-kun está igualzinho a uma garota! E Tenten-chan... o///o Está incrivelmente maravilhosa!

- O-Obrigada, Kankurou-san n///n

- Humpf... É... - Neji entrou na frente do casal - MINHA parceira, Tenten-chan está mesmo linda! ò.o

Para evitar brigas maiores, os quatro "casais" resolveram se encaminhar para o salão de festas, onde mais problemas aconteciam

**OoO Mitarashi Anko OoO**

Já no salão de baile, Anko-sensei, professora do colégio Pink Sugar, estava a quase duas horas esperando seu par, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, chegar. É... Ela não tinha muitas esperanças.

Kurenai, sua colega de trabalho, ao vê-la sozinha resolveu se aproximar.

- Anko... Como vai indo? n.n

-Hã? Ah... Kurenai...

- Seu parceiro ainda não chegou? o.o - A morena hesitou um pouco em perguntar - Ele já deveria estar aqui, não é? Quem é o seu parceiro?

- Kakashi... - Anko falou, um pouco aborrecida - E o seu?

- Uchiha Itachi n-n

- Você parece satisfeita S - Anko a olhou, estranhando - Ele não aquele cara da Universidade Akatsuki?

- Ah... Bem... n///////////n" Eu... Vou indo! Até mais, Anko!

E Mitarashi Anko continuou sozinha, perto das bebidas, aguardando seu parceiro.

**OoO Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Hinata OoO**

- Ga-Gaara-san... - Hinata balbuciou, arrumando-se na cadeira - A-Acho que deveríamos dançar como os demais casais...

- Não estou com vontade agora. u.u

- Ah... Certo... - A Hyuuga olhou tristemente para o chão - Tudo bem, Gaara-san...

O ruivo se levantou a puxou, sem dizer nada.

- Ga-Gaara-san?!

- Você não queria dançar? - Ele suspirou - Se queria dançar, vamos dançar.

Ele beijou-lhe a mão docemente e começaram a dançar.

**OoO Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari OoO**

No centro da pista de dança o casal se destacava em beleza e graça. De longe pareciam o casal perfeito, mas a loira desejava dançar com... outra pessoa.

- Distraída, Temari? - o rapaz seguiu a direção de seus olhos - ah... O problemático do Shino-senpai...

- O que? ò.o Eu só estava olhando a pista! Não estava olhando o cabeça de inseto! ò.o Não seja idiota a ponto de pensar assim!

**OoO Aburame shino e (?) Haku OoO**

O presidente dançava lentamente com seu parceiro, que curiosamente estava sempre olhando ao redor.

- Nhá... Shino-senpai...n.n

- Hã? O que foi? o.o

- Temari-san, irmã de Kankurou-senpai, está olhando para você!

- Te-Temari-san?! - Ele olhou para o lado levemente corado - Tem certeza?

- Hummm... Shino-senpai... Eu tenho n.nv

**OoO Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke OoO**

- AI Ò.O PARA COM ISSO, BAKA!

Já devia ser a décima vez que Sasuke gritava isso em dez minutos.

- A culpa não é minha! VOCÊ TIRE SEUS PÉS DO CAMINHO,ORA! Ò.O

Ouviram um risinho e se viraram lentamente. O casal que dançava ao lado, Gaara e Hinata, os olhava.

- Hum... S-Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun se dão tão bem, né Gaara-san?

O casal se afastou. O Uchiha não retirou os olhos da jovem Hyuuga.

- Por que ela o trata com tanta gentileza?

- Hã? O.o

**OoO Sabaku no Kankurou e Haruno Sayuke (Sakura) OoO**

Os olhinhos verde-água estavam fixados num único ponto: Uchiha Sasuke.

"_O que Hyuuga Hinata estava fazendo ali? Por que Sasuke-kun ficou tão bravo? ò.o Não tô gostando disso!"_

- Ei... Sayuke-kun! - O Sabaku tocou-lhe o ombro - Está distraído de novo... n.n"

- Gomen, Kankurou-senpai. - Ela continuou a dançar - Eu tenho me distraido muito hoje...

"_Pensando no Sasuke-kun, claro xD"_

Repentinamente, Sakura sentiu alguma coisa. O suor escorria por sua face espantada.

"_O.o QUE DIA É HOJE?! Onze... Doze... HOJE É DIA QUINZE O.O"_

- AH!!!! TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!! \O.O/

E assim, Kankurou ficou olhando sua parceira desaparecer na multidão.

- Hã? ô.o

**OoO Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten OoO**

- Hei... Neji-kun... Que me diz de dançar como os outros casais?

- Ah, Tenten-chan... - o rapaz corou levemente - É que eu nem sei dançar...

- Tudo bem! A melhor forma de aprender é fazendo! n.n/

- Não... Obrigado.

- Humpf u.ú

O tédio era grande. A jovem esperava uma festa divertida, mas estava se divertindo tanto ali como vai estar no próprio enterro.

Mas... Por sorte, ou não, uma garota de cabelo rosa saltou sobre ela violentamente.

- Tenten-chaaaaaaan! Que bom que eu te encontrei! nn

- Hã... S-Sayuke-kun?! - Neji balbuciou, surpreso.

- Sayu-chan... Qual é o problema desta vez?

- Eu... Já te conto! - Ela deu um sorrisinho - Gomen, Neji-san... Preciso da sua parceira! E é agora!

E assim, Neji já era o segundo a perder o par num intervalo de... Cinco minutos?

**OoO Hatake Kakashi OoO**

O sensei de cabelos prateados estava num café comendo rosquinhas. Curiosamente, ele tinha estranha impressão que deveria se encontrar com alguém por algum motivo que ele realmente não conseguia lembrar.

**OoO Mitarashi Anko OoO**

- A pessoa que escolheu os pares devia ser processada e depois morta! Ò.o SÓ VOU ESPERAR MAIS UMA HORA! Ò.O/

**OoO Uchiha Itachi e Yuuhi Kurenai OoO**

- Ku-Kurenai-san o.o

- Sim?

- Aquela sua amiga está gritando sozinha... Outra vez.

O casal estava perto da mesa onde Anko estava sentada. De lá puderam ouvir:

- KAKASHI!!!! CADÊ VOCÊ?!  
- Anko... o.o" - Kurenai suspirou - Ai ai...

**OoO Haruno Sayuke (Sakura) Mitsashi Tenten OoO**

As duas colegas estavam no banheiro feminino (o único da escola).

- Sakura-chan! Vai demorar?

- Não! - Ela respondeu - Só mais um pouquinho!

- Tah...

**OoO Hatake Kakashi OoO**

Repentinamente, o sossegado sensei se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante:

- Eu esqueci meu Icha Icha na escola TOT Espera aí... A escola... o.o

Ele se levantou calmamente.

- O baile escolar começa daqui meia hora! n.n

**OoO Haruno Sayuke (Sakura) e Mitsashi Tenten OoO**

Ainda no banheiro...

- SAKURA! PELOAMORDEDEUS! Ò.O

- Nhai! Já to indo, Tenten-chan ó.o

- Desisto - Tenten suspirou - Vou indo, Saku-chan... Acabe logo aí e entre na porta à direita, certo? Não vai entrar no lugar errado!

A jovem saiu, impacientemente. Logo em seguida, Sakura saiu com certa pressa.

"_Tenten-chan?! Essa não..."_

Saiu, tentando manter-se calma, do banheiro. Infelizmente haviam duas portas logo a frente.

"_Esquerda ou direita? E agora... Esqueci o.o"_

Num suspiro, ela abriu a porta à esquerda e entrou confiante no...

"_Armário? õ.o Um armário de vassouras?"_

PUF!

"_Puf? Ih... A porta fechou n.n' "_

A Haruno abriu um sorriso, puxou a maçaneta e... PLEC!

"_O.O"_

A maçaneta saiu inteirinha na mão da garota.

"_Ora... É só colocar de volta n.n'... Certo? O.o"_

Sakura estava prestes a encaixar de novo quando... A maçaneta escapou de sua mão e... CRASH!

- SOCORRO!!!!!!! O.O

É... Já da pra imaginar o que aconteceu, não dá?

**OoO Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino OoO**

- Ei... Quer se esforçar, por favor? ò.o - A loira esbravejava - Dance melhor, cérebro de cão! Ou nunca vamos ganhar!

- Hum... ò.o Você tem muita sorte de me ter como parceiro, porquinha!

- POR QUE TODO MUNDO ME CHAMA DE PORCA?!

As pessoas ao redor olham para ela.

-... o//////////////o

- Não seja tão escandalosa, loira! u.ú - Kiba continuou dançando - Assim você me mata de vergonha!

- Ora seu... IDIOTA! - Ino arrancou um sapato e jogou em Kiba que desviou por pouco, por fim ela jogou o outro e acertou direitinho - Hum... Isso foi por me tratar com tão pouco respeito o.ó/

**OoO Uchiha Itachi e Yuuhi Kurenai OoO**

O melhor casal de todo o baile. Ótimos dançarinos além de se darem muito bem.

- Ah, Itachi... Você é muito bom dançarino! n//n

- Não... Você é que é uma ótima dançarina!

- Itachi n.n - Repentinamente algo o atingiu na cabeça - Hã? Itachi?! O.o

Era um sapato rosa. Kurenai ficou olhando para a cena, incrédula.

- Kurenai-sensei u.u/

- Y-Yamanaka-san? õ.o

- Kurenai-sensei... Com licença, sim? - Ino pegou e sapato e... Pak! Jogou na direção de Kiba, e errou. Aborrecida, começou a correr atrás do Inuzuka.

- Espere, Yamanaka-san! O.o/

**OoO Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke OoO**

Sasuke tombou repentinamente.

- Humn? Teme?

- AI Ò.O - Ele atirou o sapatinho rosa para qualquer lado - Aquele treco me atingiu!

Naruto começou a rir da cara do parceiro. Este lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

**OoO Mitsashi Tenten OoO**

A jovem decidira passear no jardim do colégio. Quando voltou para o baile...

- Isso não é um baile! É uma guerra! O.o

E parecia mesmo... Graças ao sapatinho, o caos se instalou. Alguns idiotas começaram a jogar outros objetos e metade dos casais brigou, a outra metade desmaiou.

- Eu preciso achar o Neji! É uma questão de vida ou morte o.o/ - Tenten adentrou a sel... Ops... O salão de baile - Neji-kun! Neji-kun! Neji... AH!

Tenten quase caiu, mas se segurou no terno de alguém

- Tenten-chan! n.n - Kankurou a ajudou - Viu Sayuke-kun por aí?

- K-Kankurou-senpai n//////n... Não vi... Ele ainda não chegou?

- Não... Neste caso... Vamos dançar?

- Dançar? Acha mesmo apropriado? õ.o

- Meu irmão ainda está dançando... Por que não? n.n - Kankurou lhe deu um beijinho na mão

- Nhaaaaaaa o¬o Tudo bem...

**OoO Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Hinata OoO**

- Ga-Gaara-san... - Hinata desviou de um vaso - Não é p-perigoso continuar dançar?

- Não se preocupe. - Ele quase sorriu - Não vamos ser atingidos.

A Hyuuga acenos positivamente, contudo viu uma bandeja voando na direção de Haku.

- HAKU-KUN CUIDADO! O.O/

Ops... Tarde demais...

**OoO Hatake Kakashi OoO**

O atrasado sensei chegou na escola sorridente segurando uma rosquinha que ele (ainda) não tinha terminado. Alegremente parou na frente das duas portas idênticas.

**OoO Haruno Sakura OoO**

Sem comida... Sem água... Sem telefone... Trancada num armário de vassouras e...

"_Sem o Sasuke-kun ToT"_

É... A pobre protagonista esta perto da morte.

"_É! ToT"_

Sendo assim, acabou a fanfic! Vão pra casa! o/

"_Ei! O Sasuke-kun deveria vir me salvar ò.o/"_

Um barulhinho de maçaneta foi ouvido, vindo de fora...

"_Sasuke-kun n¬n"_

A porta se abriu lentamente e uma figura masculina se revelou.

- Kakashi-sensei? - A garota saltou - O que faz aqui? Você não é meu Sasuke-kun? ToT

- Humm... Pequeno o lugar prum baile escolar, hein? o.o

- Ai... Kakashi-sensei u.u" Ah, esquece... Só não fecha a... - Ele fechou a porta - ...Porta...

- Opa n.n! E cadê a maçaneta?

- ... - a aluna entrou em choque - SOCORRO! AJUDEM! ESTOU PRESA AQUI! O.O/

**OoO Yuuhi Kurenai e Diretora Tsunade OoO**

Pasma com a bagunça, Kurenai chamou a diretora do colégio Pink Sugar, Tsunade-sama, para resolver o "probleminha" do baile.

- Kurenai-sensei... As coisas por aqui estão uma real desordem... Deram meu saquê para os alunos outra vez? õ.o

- O que?! Claro que não! .

- ToT

- Hã... Tsunade-sama?

- Preciso do meu saquê ToT

- Certo... Certo... n.n" - Kurenai tentou manter o sorriso - Que tal se concentrar no problema?

**OoO ****Aburame Shino OoO**

Com seu recém acidentado parceiro inconsciente, Shino teve que ficar sentado um bom tempo... E sozinho.

- Shino! - Uma garota loira se aproximou - Acabo de perder meu parceiro...

- Uhum... - Shino estava extremamente concentrado no nada - Certo... Certo...

- E eu quero dançar... Eu te vi aí sozinho e pensei "Por que não dançar com o cabeça de inseto?"... E aí? O que me diz?

- Dançar? Bem... Por mim está ótimo, Temari-san!

- Não seja tão formal! ò.o/- A Sabaku o puxou para a pista - Vamos dançar n.n

**OoO Nara Shikamaru OoO**

- ZzZzZ... Hum? Temari?

**OoO Haruno S****ayuke (Sakura) e Hatake Kakashi OoO**

Duas horas depois...

- Alguém… Por favor u.u… - Sakura já estava quase sem voz - Sensei... Você bem que podia tentar me ajudar, né? ¬¬

- Olha! Eu achei saquê n.n - Ele estendeu uma garrafa - Hoje é meu dia de sorte!

- O.ó Sorte?! - Ela tomou-lhe a garrafa - Posso saber por que tem saquê num armário de vassouras?

- "Pertence a Tsunade" - O sensei leu - Parece que é da Tsunade, né? Significa que cedo ou tarde ela vai vir buscar!

"_Puxa! Acho que eu subestimei Kakashi-sensei nn"_

**OoO Diretora Tsunade OoO**

Após a chegada de sua assistente Shizune, a diretora resolveu fazer alguma coisa para parar os alunos... O problema é que...

- EU PRECISO DE SAQUÊ! O.O

- Tsunade-sama! - Shizune lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão - Os alunos quebraram toda a decoração, só tem um casal intacto da nossa lista e Hatake Kakashi sumiu! Com tudo isso acontecendo você só consegue pensar em SAQUÊ?

- Siiim ç-ç

- u.ú Me impressiono que não apostou nada...

- err... Bem... o.o

- Tsunade-sama... Você não estava com um bracelete antes de sair de casa?

Passa Naruto alegremente com o bracelete.

- Ah... Esquece... Escondi seu saquê no armário de vassouras... u.u"

- Viva o/

- Vou avisar para Kurenai anunciar o casal vencedor, ok? u.u

**OoO Haruno ****Sayuke (Sakura) e Hatake Kakashi OoO**

"_Por favor, Tsunade-sama… Não demore ToT"_

- Algum problema Sayuke-kun? n.n

- PROBLEMA?! QUE TAL ESTAR TRANCADO DENTRO DE UM ÁRMARIO COM MEU SENSEI E UM MONTE DE SAQUÊ?! Ò.O

- Credo o.o... E eu achando que você era um garoto delicado...

"_Sensei ¬¬"_

O som da maçaneta rodando fez o espírito de Sakura saltitar. Repentinamente, Tsunade abriu a porta, alegremente.

- Tsunade-sama! Você veio nos salvar! çç

- Err... Cadê meu saquê, hein? n.n"

- Bem aqui! - Kakashi estendeu-lhe a garrafa

- HATAKE KAKASHI! O-O - Ela pulou de susto - É o primeiro problema que resolvo graças ao saquê!

"_Mas que droga de escola é essa? ¬¬"_

**OoO Todo mundo \o/ OoO**

O salão de baile estava em ruínas. As pessoas já estavam indo embora. Gaara e Hinata com coroinhas e flores. Trêmula e exausta, Sakura entra no salão.

- Sayu-chan! - Tenten correu na direção dela - Onde esteve?

- Preso no armário de vassouras x.X

- Você está péssimo! O.o

- Fiquei preso por mais de DUAS HORAS! ò.o

- Bom... Não perdeu coisa melhor! n.n" Gaara e Hinata ganharam o prêmio de melhor casal, o restante saiu gravemente machucado ou só cansado.

- E o Sasuke-kun?

- Na enfermaria... Foi atingido por um sapato rosa na cabeça...

- Hã?! O.o

Com uma risadinha a amiga a puxou para a saída.

- Nem queira saber... n.n"

* * *

Fim do plot do baile o/

No próximo capitulo, um aluno novo vai atrapalhar Sakura (coitada xD)

Esperem para ver o/

(e prevejo grandes participações da Akatsuki nos próximos capitulos n.n/)

Respondendo as reviews...

_**Hiei and Shino: **Hee-chan! Desculpa!!!!!!!! ToT Gomeeeeen!_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **loooool Uma mosca?! xD  
[tem um ataque de tanto rir Ok... Vou me conter agora xD  
Espero que esteja gostando o/_

_**Tsubame Hitori: **A parte não-yaoi (õ.o) vem de Hanakimi, eu acho xP  
Bom, taí o cápitulo! Espero que tenha gostado! o/_

_**Kah: **Música? Que música? (nada curiosa, né? xD)_

Bom... É isso! Ah, vou fazer um presentinho de Natal para vocês meus leitores:  
Uma twoshot de Haruno Sayuke, que não tem muito a ver com a fanfic... Mas... Bem... Esperem para ver! n.n/

(vou colocar o primeiro beijo do Sasuke e da Sakura ali n.n/)


	6. Cap 5: O Aluno Novo

Ohayo, minna!

Hoje os comentários iniciais são muitissimo importantes! Vou abrir fichar para estudantes (principalmente femininos) e professores. Por favor, enviem fichas! Eu realmente preciso de ajuda ToT

Por favor! Enviem fichas \T.T/

_Modelo de fichas: (com exemplo de uma OC minha)_

_**Nome: **Yukino Usagi (por favor sobrenome primeiro n.n")  
( ) Aluno(a)  
(X) Professor(a)  
**Colégio: **Universidade Akatsuki  
**Aparência: **Ruiva com cabelos presos em dois rabos altos e longos com uma franja. Olhos verdes, pele pálida e face delicada. Mede aproximadamente 1,60.  
**Personalidade: **Enérgica e um pouco bruta, apesar de aparentar pura delicadeza. Sempre sorridente, nada pode abala-la. É constantemente confundida com uma aluna por parecer um pouco infantil. É desastrada e péssima com esportes, mas ensina bem sua matéria.  
**Matéria que ensina (se for professor): **Técnica de Explosão  
**Matéria em que é bom (se for aluno): **-  
**Vai ficar com: **Que eu saiba, ninguém xP_

Aí está o modelo, na Universidade Akatsuki pode colocar umas matérias meio loucas.

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _UA baseado em Hanakimi e Princess-Princess

_Nota 3: _Por favor, reviews \o/ (com fichas ou sem, fico feliz da mesma forma)**

* * *

**

Haruno Sayuke 

_**Cap. 5 - O Aluno Novo**_

Após o desastroso baile tudo que Sakura desejava era descansar um mês inteiro. Mas isso, obviamente, não iria acontecer e às seis da manhã seu relógio despertou como de costume.

"_Droga ¬¬"_

Ela socou o despertador como sempre e se levantou, sonolenta. Ao erguer a cabeça percebeu que seu colega de quarto não estava onde deveria estar: deitado na cama.

- Sasuke-kun?!

- Bom dia, Sayuke-kun. - Uma voz veio do banheiro, logo o moreno Uchiha apareceu, ajeitando a gravata.

- B-Bom dia... - Ela ficou um tanto surpresa ao vê-lo acordado - Acordou cedo hoje, hein?

Sasuke deu sorrisinho de canto de boca e continuou a se arrumar.

"_A cada dia que passa Sasuke-kun fica mais sexy! o.o"_

- Eu quero chegar cedo na biblioteca hoje, antes das aulas. - Ele, finalmente, respondeu - Se você quiser vir comigo...

"_C-Com o Sasuke-kun?! É claro!"_

- Com prazer! n.n/

Em um segundo ela já estava arrumada e prontinha para passar um tempinho a mais com seu amado. Contudo, as coisas não saíram bem como esperava.

- Sasuke-kun! - Uma voz doce e delicada gritava - Que bom que veio Sasuke-kun!

- Hinata-san! - Sasuke sorriu

A garota de cabelos róseos arregalou os olhinhos.

"_O que uma maldita GAROTA está fazendo aqui?! ò.o Ela deveria estar no Pink Sugar, certo? Com a Ino-porca e a Tenten-chan!"_

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Oo - A Haruno deixou escapar, mas logo se corrigiu - Quero dizer... É uma garota... Num colégio masculino...

- Diretor Jiraya disse que gosta muito quando alunas do Colégio Pink Sugar vem usar a famosa biblioteca do Colégio Masculino de Konoha. n.n - A doce Hyuuga respondeu, sorrindo. - Então, Naruto-kun convidou a mim e a Sasuke-kun para ajuda-lo a estudar história. Não sabia que você viria, Sayuke-kun!

"_É... Fui convidada pelo Sasuke-kun! Viu como sou importante pra ele? n.n/"_

- Soube que você é muito boa em Literatura, Hinata-san...

- Eu sou sim, Sasuke-kun n.n

- Pois é... - O Uchiha sorriu de canto de boca de novo - Sayuke-kun é bom em história. Ele ensina o Naruto e você pode me ensinar... Que me diz?

"_O.O C-COMO É QUE É?!"_

- Eu acho ótimo, Sasuke-kun n.n

"_Ninguém vai perguntar o que EU acho?! O.O"_

- O que você acha, Sayuke-kun? - A Hyuuga sorriu mais uma vez

"_Ai... Que sorrisinho fofo... Chega a ser difícil dizer não..."_

- Ó-Ótimo...

Ao lado do sorridente casal, Sakura se arrastou até a biblioteca onde Naruto os aguardava. Perto da mesa de Naruto, um misterioso rapaz parecia concentrado em sua leitura de um livro grosso.

"_Que cara estranho... õ.o"_

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Humm... - Ele se levantou e se aproximou dos quatro - Por que tem duas garotas num colégio masculino?

"_o.o ..."_

- Duas garotas?! - Naruto riu - Aqui só tem a Hinata. Sayuke-chan é um rapaz!

- D-Desculpe... - O garoto segurou o riso. - Você me parece um pouco burro, garoto.

"_Mas que cara idiota ¬¬"_

O rapaz foi andando para fora e Sakura, impulsivamente, foi atrás. Não demorou muito para chegarem até o jardim do colégio.

- Ei, seu idiota! Ninguém fala com os meus amigos assim! ò.o/

- Mas eu só falei a verdade. Só sendo muito idiota pra acreditar que você é um garoto.

- H-Hein? M-Mas eu sou um garoto! O.O/

- Ah... Claro... ¬¬

"_ToT Nhaaaai..."_

- Ta legal... o-o - Sakura se rendeu - Como descobriu?

- To acostumado com essas coisas...

- ... o.O

"_Nessas horas é melhor nem perguntar..."_

- Não se preocupe. Não to nem aí se você é uma garota, hermafrodita ou o Papa! ù.u

- Eu... eu sou... Eu sou Haruno Sayuke, e você?  
- Sai.

- Ah n.n" E qual é seu sobrenome?

- Meu nome é Sai. ¬¬

- Ah... Tá! Claro! n.n"

- Sou novo estudante desse colégio.

"_Ah... Que ótimo ò.o"_

- Pare de ser sarcástica mentalmente ù.u

- O.o T-Tá...

"_Assim não é possível! Só vem coisa ruim na minha vida! ¬¬"_

E, enquanto o rapaz caminhava para o alojamento, a voz dele ecoou nos campos verdes:

- E pare de xingar a vida mentalmente também! u.ú/

"_Legal... Esse cara é muito estranho mesmo! Quero distancia de tipos assim! O.o"_

Mais tarde, na aula...

- Sai-san, sente-se do lado do Sayuke-kun, sim?

- Nhá! - A garota reclamou - Kakashi-sensei! ToT/

- K-Kakashi-sensei... Não vejo carteira alguma ali e...

- Acredite, Sai-san, isso não será problema pra ele ¬¬

Neste instante o sensei largou uma carteira ao lado da de Haruno e sorriu. O moreno o olhos pasmo enquanto a garota disfarçada dava de ombros.

- E... Em que alojamento vai ficar, Sai-san? - O sensei se sentou na própria mesa - Que tal... Alojamento trinta e dois com Haku-kun... Ou alojamento sete com Uzumaki Naruto? Então colocamos Gaara-kun com Haku-kun, que tal?

"_Era mais prático escolher o trinta e dois..."_

- Mas eu gosto do número sete, Sayuke-san u.u

- Dattebayo! Ò.o

"_Calado, Naruto! ¬¬"_

- Será que ia preferir ficar com Haruno Sayuke-kun, Sai-san? - O sensei sorriu - Porque eu posso...

- SEM ESSA! - Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Com outro idio... Hã... Aluninho feliz no colégio, as coisas para Sakura vão se complicar ainda mais!

"_O QUE?! Ainda mais ToT?! Eu só me ferro nessa fanfic!"

* * *

_

_**Rahfa-san: **Mwahwahwa! Adoro fazer a Sakura sofrer! o/  
xD Se essas coisas não acontecessem a fanfic perdia o sentido xP_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Wee \o/  
Que bom que gostooou! o/  
Coloquei um monte de casais que você gosta!_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Kitsune-chan!  
Pois é... Sak-chan é bem azarada! xP  
Se bem que o Sai não atrapalha tanto assim xP_

_**lauriinha xD: **Continuado! \o/  
Continue acompanhando, por favor xD/_

No próximo capitulo: Sasuke começa a agir de forma muito estranha, assim como Tenten e até mesmo a Ino! Tem alguma coisa errada com todo mundo conforme o festival vai se aproximando!


	7. Cap 6: Disputas Amorosas

Bom, minna... Esse capitulo saiu rapidinho! n.n"

Agradeço a todos pelas fichas!

Eu e minha amiga estavamos pegando as fichas e acabamos pegando... todas! xD

Neste capitulo já apresento Kitsune Ringo, Li Crystal e Warashi Ami.

Enjoy! o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _UA baseado em Hanakimi e Princess Princess

_Nota 3: _Fichas encerradas.**

* * *

**

Haruno Sayuke 

_**Cap. 6 - Disputas Amorosas**_

No Colégio Masculino de Konoha havia algo de realmente peculiar no quadro de avisos... Lá tinha um... Um... Um aviso!

- "Festival de Konoha..." - A nossa conhecida garota disfarçada leu em voz alta - Humm... Parece divertido!

- Gosta de festivais, Sayuke-san? - Haku se aproximou do quadro - É muito comum garotos, como nós, convidarem garotas para nos acompanhar.

"_Nessas horas valeria a pena ser uma garota ó.o"_

- Vai convidar alguém, Haku-kun?

- o///o Bom... Eu... Fui... Convidado, sabe?

- Convidado? Mas, por quem? Oo

"_Achei que garotos tinham que convidar as garotas!!"_

- Por mim. - Uma voz estranha ecoou por trás da dupla - Kitsune Ringo. S2

"_O//o Mas é um garoto ou uma garota?! Tá com o uniforme do colégio, claro que é um garoto e... Dos mais bonitos..."_

- Ringo-senpai o/////o - Haku estava um tanto surpreso - F-Foi m-muita g-gentileza m-me c-convi-vidar

- Que é isso, Haku-chan S2 - O senpai beijou-lhe a mão - É sempre um prazer S2

- P-Prazer, R-Ringo-senpai. - A garota sorriu - Sou Haruno Sayuke-kun.

- Humm... Sayuke-chan é um garoto muito bonitinho. n.n S2 - Ele se aproximou do ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou - Talvez queira me encontrar no meu quarto mais tarde.

"_o.o ..."_

- ...

- ...

- n.n S2

Com os dois em choque, Ringo não tinha mais muito que fazer ali então foi embora. Não muito tempo depois Sasuke se aproximou e...

- SASUKE-KUN! nn!!!

... Sakura teve uma super-recuperação relâmpago!

- Ohayo, Sayuke-kun... o.o"

O Moreno se aproximou do quadro de avisos.

- Festival de Konoha?! Parece divertido! n.n/

"_Nunca vi o Sasuke tão feliz n.n"_

- Vai convidar alguém Sasuke-san? - Haku se recuperou do choque

- Vou sim. - O Uchiha deu um sorrisinho de canto - Vou convidar uma... Pessoa especial

"_Por favor! Que seja eu! ToT"_

- Eu fui convidado, Sasuke-san n///n - Haku deu um risinho maroto - Pelo Ringo-senpai.

- Kitsune Ringo, do 2º B? õ.o

- Siiim n////n

"_Nunca vi o Haku-kun tão feliz õ.o ... Eu não sabia que ele era gay :S"_

A aula se passou lentamente como sempre. Após as aulas nossa amada garota de cabelo rosado tinha planos com seu amado Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Sorveteria com o Sasuke-kun \o/. Eu preciso dar uma oportunidade pra ele me convidar!"_

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN \n.n/

- Não seja tão barulhenta ¬¬ - Sai, que passava ali perto, resmungou - Ande em silêncio e finja ser normal, certo?

- Sai-san ¬¬

"_Cara irritante! Idiota! Grosso! Bruto! XP"_

- Ao invés de me xingar mentalmente, por que não vai perseguir o seu amado ali? u.u

Sakura olhou na direção que Sai apontava. Lá estavam Hinata e Sasuke conversando e rindo, exatamente como um...

"_Um casal?! Oo"_

-S-SASUKE-KUN! - A jovem voltou a correr - Ei! Sasuke-kun! o.o/

Ao que a Haruno se aproximou, Hinata sorriu para ela e cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno.

- Bom dia, Sayuke-kun. Parece tão enérgico hoje... n.n

- Obrigadinha, Hinata-chan. Estou mesmo ù.u

- A-Algum problema? n.n"

- ... Não ù.u

"_Como ela ousa dar em cima do Sasuke-kun?!"_

- S-sasuke-kun... Já que você e Sayuke-kun são bons amigos, podia ir com ele, não acha? - A doce Hyuuga sorriu - Eu sinto muito por ter que negar o seu pedido.

"_Isso! 8D" _

- Não. Se você faz questão de honrar a promessa que fez pra ele, vamos sair em trio!

- N-Não sei se ele...

- Por favor... - Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão

- T-Tá o//o

Os dois foram se afastando, conversando e rindo um pouco.

"_Isso não é juuusto! Ela vai sair com o MEU Sasuke! \ToT/"_

- Uchiha-san fez uma bela escolha!

- Sai?! Quando chegou aqui? Ô.o

- Trocar você pela Hyuuga. - Ele quase sorriu - Realmente foi uma bela escolha.

- ¬.¬"

- Quer dizer... - Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto - Ela é bonita, aparenta ser inteligente e não é esquisita e louca como você.

- o.o

"_Eu ainda vou matar esse cara ¬¬"_

Enquanto Sakura se distraia com seu próprio ódio não sentiu a peculiar figura a se aproximar até que esta lhe desse um beijinho no pescoço.

- Hã?! O//o R-Ringo-senpai!

- Humm... - O rapaz se guiou pelos olhos da jovem até atingir Sai, que caminhava para os alojamentos - Aquele garotinho também é fofo S2

- Fofo nada! Ele é insuportável! ò.o

- Personalidade... - Ringo se aproximou dos ouvidos da jovem uma outra vez - Naquelas horas a personalidade não é importante. S2

"_..."_

A Haruno o olhos, um pouco pasma. Ele era realmente charmoso, mas tudo que tinha de charmoso parecia ter três vezes de pervertido.

- Ringo-senpai... - A vozinha de Haku chamou a atenção dos dois. Ao que se viraram ele sorriu - G-Gostaria de... Tomar um s-sorvete? n////n

- Humm... Tomar um sorvete com meu garotinho preferido?! S2 - Ele o abraçou - Claro que sim S2 E você vem, Sayuke-kun?

- O///o N-Não quero atrapalhar!

- Muito bem n.n - O Kitsune se aproximou do ouvido delicado e pálido do jovem - Depois vamos "estudar" na minha casa? S2

- C-Claro o//////////o

"_Foi estranho O.o"_

O casal foi se afastando. Haku estava bem corado, mas parecia feliz.

"_Esquisito, mas... Fazer o que n.n' "_

- Ei! Sayuke-chaaaaaaaaan! o/

"_Naruto... u.u"_

- Oi! Naruto-kun! o/

O Uzumaki correu até ela.

- Ei! Já viu o festival! Vai ser ótimo! Você vai com quem?

- Acho que não vou... - Ela revirou os olhinhos verdes-água - Não tenho com quem ir...

- Vamos juntos! \o/

"_Naruto... Eu nunca iria com VOCÊ! ¬¬"_

- Eu não iria com um garoto, sabe n.n"

O loiro se emburrou e foi responder, mas levou uma bolsada bem na cabeça.

- NARUTOOOO Ò.O

Uma garota, usando o uniforme do Pink Sugar, corria em direção a ele. Seus cabelos batiam nos ombros e voavam com o vento, balançando as mechas que alternavam em rosa e azul escuro. Os olhinhos castanhos cintilavam e ela parecia bem irritada.

- A-Ami-chan! n.n" Desculpe! Sobre o cartaz... Eu não quis ofende-la!

- Ami... chan? - A garota de cabelos rosados a olhou, indagadora

- Amiii! o.o/ - Uma outra fina voz ecoou pelo jardim: a voz de Hinata - Ami! Eu estava te procurando!

"_Ela não tava com o Sasuke-kun? õ.o"_

- Hina-chan! Desculpe pelo atraso! n.n"

- Tudo bem... - Os olhinhos perolados se dirigiram a garota disfarçada - Sayuke-kun! Quero que conheça minha amiga: Warashi Ami-chan. Ami, este é um amigo meu: Haruno Sayuke-kun.

- Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Sayuke-san n.n

- O prazer é todo meu, Ami-chan n.n

- AMI! T.T - Naruto reclamou - Exijo que se desculpe! o/

- Humpf... Você mereceu por me oferecer ajuda pra pendurar o cartaz ¬¬

- Não foi por mal, Ami-chan! \ToT/

Ami se pôs a perseguir Naruto, acertando-lhe bolsadas. Na direção oposta, uma linda jovem branca de cabelos loiros bem claros com delicadas mechas azuis vinha se aproximando.

- Crystal-senpai. - Hinata sorriu - Encontrei a Ami.

- Own... Ela arranjou mais encrenca?! - A garota desceu os olhos azuis até Sakura - Olá! Sou Li Crystal, do terceiro ano do Colégio Pink Sugar, e você, quem é?

"_Que garota linda! O.O Sorte que o Sasuke-kun não está aqui!"_

- Haruno Sayuke, do primeiro ano n.n"

- Crystaaaaaaaaaal! - Ami correu até ela - Prontinho! Vamos?

As três riram e foram saindo alegremente de volta para o Pink Sugar.

"_Eu não sabia que as amigas da Hinata eram tão estranhas õ.o ... Ei! Cadê o Naruto?"_

Depois de uma longa visita a enfermaria com o Naruto, tudo que a Haruno queria era uma boa e longa noite de sono.

Chegou em casa e Sasuke estava, como de costume, sentado lendo um livro sobre qualquer coisa.

- Cheguei, Sasuke-kun! Vou tomar um banho. u.u

- Bem-vindo. - O telefone tocou neste exato segundo - Sayuke! É pra você.

- Humn? - Ela caminhou até o quarto e atendeu - Sim? Ah! Tenten-chan! O que? Agora?! To indo! u.u" Até já.

Ela suspirou

- Algum problema? - o uchiha percebeu a preocupação do companheiro

- Eu já volto. - Sakura abriu a porta depressa e saiu.

* * *

_**Mari Sushi: **lool  
Você matou essa xD/  
E eu adorei o Ringo! Me conquistou totalmente!  
Tudo bem se ele ficar com o Haku? 8D_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Nha! A Samiho e-e  
Vou fazer bom uso! Prometo:D  
Que bom que gostou /o/_

_**Tsubame Hitori: **Continuada /o/  
Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo_

_**Paty-kun: **Sua professora veio em ótima hora!  
Vamos usar a Keiko com toda certeza_

_**Lara-cha: **Prontinho! Espero que aproveite! n.nv_

_**Dri Lioncourt: **Gostei muito da Megumi o/  
(adoro esse nome... Megumi...)_

_**hyuuga nandaH': **xD Que bom que gosta da fic  
Minha Sakura realmente não bate bem xD  
E eu amo meu Sasuke xD²  
No fim das contas, amei a Ami e aí está ela!_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune:** Kitsune-chan xD  
Eu gostei muito da sua ficha, sinto muito pelo Sasori xD_

**Rahfa-san: **Eu sempre torturo a pobre Sakura!  
Continue acompanhando! o/

_**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: **Gostei muito da sua ficha o/  
Tah aceita o/_

_**Jéssica: **Desculpe...  
Mas eu não resisto e-e  
Eu achei o Haku e Ringo tão kawaii juntos e-e_


	8. Cap 7: Festival

Não... Não é um sonho nem uma dimensão auternativa \o/

A Pan-chan REALMENTE atualizou o Haruno Sayuke /o/

**Leitor Aleatório: \**_¬¬-joga confete-_

O capitulo tava pronto, me bateu foi preguiça xD

**Leitor Aleatório: **_-capota-_

Bom, nesse capitulo vem o festival 8D/

Mais algumas OCs são apresentadas \o/

Se faltou alguma, tenha certeza que nos próximos vem todas as restantes n-n"

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sayuke**

_**Cap. 7 - Festival**_

Eram exatamente sete horas da noite. Sakura estava sentada no balanço de um parque esperando por Tenten.

"_Aquela ligação me deixou tão preocupada o.o"_

_**oOo FLASHBACK oOo**_

- Sim?

_- S-Sak-chan?_

- Ah! Tenten-chan!

_- P-Por favor, vá pro parque agora! É urgente!_

- O que?!

_- Por favor!_

-Agora?!

_- Uhum..._

- To indo...

_- Muito obrigada! Até já!_

- Até já!

_**oOo FIM DO FLASHBACK oOo**_

"_A voz dela estava meio esquisita... Espero que não seja nada de muito ruim..."_

- Sak-chan...

- Humn? - Ela se virou e sorriu - Ah... Tenten-chan...

Tenten estava bem arrumada, mas parecia um pouco triste.

- Sakura... Vou te pedir uma coisa que nunca pedi pra uma garota... - Tem levantou os olhos e respirou fundo - QUER IR COMIGO NO FESTIVAL? .

- ...

- Bom... É que o Kankurou-senpai... - A garota de cabelos castanhos se sentou no balanço ao lado - Ele não me convidou pra ir no festival, então eu pensei que se eu arranjasse um "namorado" ele ia ficar com ciúme... E eu não posso pedir pra um garoto, então... Por favor?

"_Não vou aceitar isso! Sem chance! __Não! ¬¬"_

- ...

- Pooor favoooor, Sak-chan!

"_Anda! Responde, Sakura! Fala logo que 'não'! Anda!"_

Mais tarde, no alojamento quarenta...

- Sasuke, cheguei! u.u

- Oi...

O moreno saiu do quarto com uma expressão preocupada.

- Ei... Tudo bem? Você parece desanimado, Sayuke-kun...

- Bom... Foi só um probleminha com a Tenten-chan e... Ei! Sa-Sasuke-kun! Você está preocupado comigo?! Oo

- Claro... - O Uchiha deu de ombros - Você é meu companheiro de quarto.

Finalmente a vitalidade de Sakura foi recuperada.

"_8D Viva! Ela se importa! Nem ligo mais de que ir com a Tenten-chan no festival porque o Sasuke-kun se importa \o/"_

Pois é... Depois de uma certa resistência mental, a Haruno resolveu ajudar a amiga.

"_Na verdade a resposta escapou..."_

Dá na mesma...

**oOoOoOo**

No dia do festival, as pessoas estavam realmente animadas. Até Sakura, mesmo que tenha tido a tortura de ver Sasuke com Hinata o caminho todo em direção ao festival.

"_Calma... Calma... Eles vão sair em trio..."_

Quando começaram a se aproximar da entrada já puderam avistar Tenten com um kimono verde claro e Sabaku no Gaara, encostado ao lado.

- Tenten-chan! n.n/

- Sayu-chan o/

- Veja, Sasuke-kun… - A vozinha de Hinata continuava doce e delicada - Gaara-san! Ele é o rapaz com quem marquei. 8D

A Hyuuga pegou a mão do rapaz com força e correu na direção do ruivo.

"_Sasuke-kun ToT"_

- Olha o lado bom: Você não foi trocada por um garoto.

- S-Sai-san?! - A garota arregalou os olhinhos verdes - Que susto ò.o/

- Veio sozinha? û.u

- Não! Eu vim com a... - Sakura olhou lentamente pro lado - CADÊ A TENTEN-CHAN?! \O.o/

Sai deu um risinho e apontou para uma garota beeem longe, numa barraquinha de comida.

"_Eu juro que não acredito. ¬¬"_

Sakura caminhou uns dois passos antes de sentir um peso sobre ela e... TUM! Caída no chão, ela olhou para cima e viu uma ruiva com o cabelo preso em dois rabos altos e longos com uma franja que cobria um olho, o outro era de um verde cintilante.

"_o.o?"_

Se encararam uns segundos, a ruiva montada sobre a disfarçada. Até que a ruiva sorriu, um pouco abobada.

- Deidei-chaaan! (/.n Eu peguei um garoto de cabelo rosa aqui!

"_Hã?! õ.o"_

- Senseeei! Você pegou! n.\) - Um loiro, com a franja do lado oposto, saltou sobre as costas da ruiva

"_Ai X.x Por que é que eu não to entendendo nada?!"_

- Ei! Seus loucos! - Uma outra garota puxou os dois ao mesmo tempo e se pôs a ajudar a pobre esmagada Sakura - Vão matar o garoto! ò.o

A Haruno demorou uns segundos para voltar a si. Olhou para a garota que a ajudava. Era parda de cabelos preto-azulados alcançando a cintura e olhos verdes. Então chegou a uma brilhante conclusão:

"_Nunca vi mais gorda ¬¬"_

- Você está bem? - A morena começou a limpa-la - Esses malucos te machucaram? Eu sinto muito. Somos da Universidade Akatsuki. Eu sou Ichigo Usagi.

- Prazer Oo... Eu sou Haruno Sayuke.

- E eu sou Deidara o/ - O loiro se levantou - Muito prazer, un!

- E eu sou Yukino Usagi-sensei, professora de Técnica de Explosões 8D/ - A ruiva saltitou até a Ichigo - Eu e a Usa-chan temos o mesmo nome! n.nv

"_Nota pessoal: Nunca entrar na Universidade Akatsuki. O.O"_

Por trás do trio um grande grupo foi se deixando aparecer, guiado por uma linda garota de cabelo azul enfeitado com uma bela rosa e um ruivo cheio de piercings.

"_Nota pessoal 2: _Pintar o cabelo de vermelho. Parece que só assim se entra na Universidade Oo"

- Konan-chan! Pein-chan! ToT - a professora saltou sobre os dois que guiavam o grupo - Eu estava com saudades!

"_Melhor aproveitar que estão distraídos e fugir daq-... AI!"_

- Nhá! Desculpe, Sayu-chan n.n" - Tenten estendeu-lhe um crepe - Comprei um crepe pra você.

- Arigatou...

- ei... - A Mitsashi apontou o grande grupo de universitários - Quem são os seus amigos?

- Nem queira saber... Oo - Sakura a puxou - Vamos embora! Oo

**oOoOo**

Neste meio tempo, Uchiha Sasuke estava gastando todas as suas energias para conquistar seu recém descoberto amor: Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hina-chan, eu vou ganhar um ursinho para você nesse jogo n.n/

- M-Mas... Sasuke-kun... É tão difícil acertar as argolas.

- Não se preocupe. - Ele a pegou pela mão e a sentou num banco - Eu já volto.

Uns cinco minutos depois ele voltou com um doce ursinho nas mãos.

- Aqui. É seu.

- Sasuke-kun n///n

Gaara se levantou e caminhou até o mesmo lugar. Em questão de segundos voltou com um gatinho de pelúcia gigante.

- Aqui. - O Sabaku jogou nos braços da Hyuuga - Eu ganhei para você. Espero que tenha gostado.

- o///o Adorei.

**oOoOo**

Sakura e Tenten estavam se divertindo bastante. Passeavam alegremente pelo festival, como boas amigas deviam fazer.

- Vamos na casa assombrada, Sak-chan? n.n/

- C-Casa assombrada?!

"_Droga... Eu tenho medo dessas coisas e-e"_

- Covarde.

- S-Sai-san! Oo

"_Eu ainda vou descobrir como ele faz isso o.o"_

- Quem é esse garoto, Sayu-chan?

- Tenten-chan, esse estúpido se chama Sai. u.u

- P-Prazer, Sai-san n.n" - A jovem de cabelos castanhos agarrou o braço dos dois e começou a puxa-los para dentro da atração - Vamos juntos na casa assombrada! o/

"_Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! ToT Sasuke-kun! Me salve da casa assombrada!"_

Ao que o trio foi entrando na casa assombrada uma garota os segurou. Ela tinha cabelos vermelho-sangue, olhos azul-acinzentados e um colar de nuvem vermelha.

- Bom dia, crianças. Sou Tsukimori Megumi e me perdi do meu grupo, posso ir com vocês na casa assombrada?

- Claro! - Tenten sorriu

"_Não podemos ir a outro lugar? O.o"_

- Assustado, garotinho? - Megumi se aproximou de Sakura com um sorriso acolhedor - Relaxe. Não são monstros de verdade. É só não mexer com eles.

"_Sabe... Ela tá me deixando bem mais calma o.o"_

Com menos medo e um quase sorriso, a Haruno seguiu o grupo para dentro da atração.

Minutos depois...

- AHHH!

Todos os visitantes se viraram para a casa assombrada de onde corriam Tenten, Sai, Sakura e Megumi, fugindo de um zumbi com uma cruz de madeira.

- Humpf... - O zumbi reclamou - E não voltem aqui!

"_Oo Nunca pensei que fosse ter tanto medo de um zumbi."_

- Desculpem n.n" - Megumi deu um sorrisinho sem graça - Não pensei que ele fosse se irritar só porque a máscara dele parece um monte de macarrão com molho.

- T-Tudo bem, Tsukimori-san... - Sai balbuciou, ofegante

- S-sim, Megumi-san... O Sai-kun tem toda razão. Afinal, ninguém se machucou. o.o - Tenten se encostou numa parede

"_O.o Foi assustador..."_

- Bom ... eu tenho que ir. Lamento por ter incomodado vocês. Até logo Sayuke-chan, Tenten-chan e Sai-chan! n.n/

- Até logo, Megumi-san!

"_To cansada! u.u Eu vou pra casa... AI!"_

Puf...  
Sakura trombou em alguma coisa. Na realidade, alguém. Uma garota com cabelos negros, presos em coque com duas mechas caindo sobre a face e um doce kimono laranja bordado em rosa.

"_Ei... Isso não é uma garota... é... __é..."_

- Haku-kun?! Oo

- Sayuke-san! Você está bem?

- Estou bem. Haku-kun, por que está usando esse kimono feminino?

- Haku! o/ - Tenten chegou, alegremente, seguida por Sai - Vejo que meu kimono antigo serviu em você como uma luva! n.n

"_K-Kimono da Tenten-chan õ.o"_

- Huhu... Muito obrigado, Tenten-chan! n.n/

- E... Onde está o Ringo-senpai?

- Bem ali... - O jovem vestido de garota apontou o rapaz não muito longe dali - Foi comprar uns crepes.

- Nós podemos espera-lo com você, Haku-kun!

- Será um prazer ter vocês por perto, Tenten-chan n-n

**oOoOo**

Kitsune Ringo estava parado na frente da barraca de crepes conversando com a vendedora, claro.

- E aí, gracinha? Não vai mesmo dizer o seu nome? S2

- No que interessa o nome? ;D

- Vamos... Fale... S2

- Uhum... Eu falo se me falar o seu primeiro.

- Kitsune Ringo, segundo ano do Colégio Masculino de Konoha. - O rapaz beijou-lhe a mão - Sua vez. S2

- Huhu... Muito bem. Tsukihime Yuki, aluna da Universidade Akatsuki. ;D - Ela pegou um hentai detrás do balcão e começou a ler - Pena que seja tão novinho... n.n Pensei que fosse bem mais velho.

- Isso é um elogio? S2

**oOoOo**

Quinze minutos depois.

- Mas que crepe demoraaaaado. - Sakura reclamou - Não acha, Tenten-chan?

- Um pouco.

- Vamos nos sentar ali. - Haku apontou o banco alegremente - Ringo-senpai deve estar flertando com a vendedora n//n

"_Ele fala isso de um jeito tão feliz... o.o"_

Sakura foi a primeira a se sentar.

- Com licença. - Uma vozinha a chamou - Garoto de cabelo rosa...

- S-Sim...?

Ela se virou e segurou um grito. Podia jurar que não tinha ninguém ao lado dela. Mas ela estava lá... Uma ruiva de olhos de um azul indescritível e pele muito branca.

"_P-Parece um fantasma"_

- Está me ouvindo, garoto? - A ruiva a balançou - Sou Sohool Samiho e você sentou na barra do meu vestido.

- P-Prazer e desculpe Samiho-san. O.o - A menina de cabelos róseos se levantou - Sou Haruno Sayuke-kun.

Tenten direcionou os olhinhos para o pescoço de Samiho.

- Samiho-san! Você é da Universidade Akatsuki, certo? - A Mitsashi sorriu - Porque tem vários alunos com este colarzinho de nuvem vermelha.

"_Colarzinho?! Eu nem tinha reparado... oO"_

- Uhum... - Os belos orbes azulados da Sohool se viraram lentamente para o grupo - Todos da escola tem esse colar.

"_Brrr... Que menina mais... Assustadora o.o/"_

Sakura continuou encarando a universitária.

- ... - A ruiva suspirou e a olhou no fundo dos olhos esverdeados - Sayuke-kun?!

"_P-Pare essa fanfic! Eu quero descer! ToT"_

Totalmente presa em seu... Desespero, a Haruno não notou um homem de longos cabelos negros a se aproximar.

- Nee-chan! - Ele saltou sobre Samiho - Que bom ver você, Nee-chan! n.n

- Nii... san?! O.o"

- Orochimaru-sama! - Uma voz foi rapidamente reconhecida como a voz de Yukino Usagi - Espere! Samiho-nee pediu que o senhor se controlasse!

O homem suspirou e saiu de cima da pobre universitária. Ele ergueu a cabeça com um olhar cruel.

- Yukino-sensei... - Ele abriu um sorrisinho cínico - Quer me ensinar como cuidar da minha nee-chan?

"_Oo Nem parece o mesmo cara! Esse povo da universidade não é normal..."_

Mais duas figuras se aproximaram do grupo. Uma mulher de cabelos azuis adornados com uma rosa e um ruivo cheio de piercings.

"_Já vi esses dois antes!"_

- Pein-chan! Konan-chan! - Yukino saltou sobre os dois - eu estava com saudades! i-i

"_Ah... É... Foi mais cedo antes de ser atacada por essa sensei louca... ¬¬"_

Logo atrás uma jovem universitária se aproximava: Ichigo Usagi.

- Yukino-sensei! ò.o/ Finalmente te encontrei!

- Usa-chaaaan! \n.n/

"_É oficial. To indo embora!"_

- Ei! Vamos ficar mais um pouco, Sayu-chan!

- ... Ok... Ok... u.u"

**oOoOo**

Não muito longe dali...

- Hina-chan! - Um conhecido Uchiha mais novo corria e gritava com um algodão doce - Quer algodão doce, Hina-chan? n.n

- Ah... Claro, Sasuke-kun! Mas...

- Mas...?

- Gaara-san foi comprar um para mim. n//n

E Gaara surgiu com um algodão doce gigante.

- Por que tudo que esse cara consegue é "gigante"?! ¬¬

- Mesmo assim... - Hinata lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha - Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

**oOoOo**

"_E aqui estamos nós... Tenten-chan conversando com os estranhos e eu morrendo de tédio ouvindo o Haku dizer os vários motivos de alguém como Ringo-senpai demorar na barraca de crepe ù.u... Ao menos o Sai tá nessa comigo."_

Err... É... Isso aí que ela disse!

- E pode ser que ele esteja indeciso sobre que delicioso sabor comprar. Ou...

- Até logo, Sayuke-kun! o/ - Ichigo acenou alegremente

"_Hã? oo"_

- A-Até logo!

"_Ih! Eles foram embora! \o/ Mas o Ringo-senpai ainda não v-..."_

- Voltei, Haku-chan! o/

"_Ah... Esquece..."_

- Ringo-senpai n///n - Haku pegou o crepe com delicadeza - Obrigado.

- Foi um prazer S2! Não sabia que sua linda amiguinha estaria por aqui...

"_Ele cantou a Tenten-chan õ-o"_

- Ela e o Sayuke-kun costumam estar sempre comigo, Ringo-senpai n//n

- Hummm... Eu posso ficar com ciúmes, viu? s2

"_O-o Tá bom, né?"_

Sakura estava meio... Pasma demais com a...

"_Cena romântica?"_

Pode ser... E não percebeu quando um grupo de seguranças do festival se aproximou dela.

"_Seguranças?! õ-o Mas que s-..."_

-Tá me ouvindo, garoto? - Um dos seguranças berrou - O festival acabou!

- Hã? Oo - A Haruno suspirou - Mas já?!

"_Graças a Deus! 8D"_

- Não se preocupe, Sayu-chan! - Tenten sorriu - Podemos voltar amanhã!

- AMANHÃ?! O.O

- Sim! - Haku riu baixo - Esse festival dura uma semana!

- Então vamos voltar amanhã, Haku-kun?

"_Não! O-O"_

- Vamos, Tenten-chan 8D

"_Por que? Por que eu não consigo terminar um capitulo decentemente? ú-u"_

**oOoOo**

Saindo do festival...

- Gaara-san... Sasuke-kun... arigatou n//n

- Tudo bem, Hina-chan! - O Uchiha sorriu cheio de esperança - Foi um prazer te trazer a esse festival!

- Ah... Sasuke-kun n//n - Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou no rosto - Vamos...

- Vamos...? 8D

- Ser sempre grandes amigos, tá? n///n

- o-o

* * *

Hyuuu! Foi isso 8D/

Agora as respostas, no final, recados importantes /o/

(fiz bagunça com as reviews, caso eu não responda alguma, sorry... e-e)

_**Tamires Scabian Lee: **xD Essa foi uma bela sugestão \o/  
Continue acompanhando /o/  
Beijos o/_

_**Jéssica: **Como o Sasuke vai descobrir a Sakura?**  
**__Isso aí é segredo xP  
Não esquenta, loguinho você descobre 8D  
Kissus o/_

_**Ice-Cream Usagi-chan: **Usa-chan! Mudei os planos o/  
Acabei me perdendo no número de capitulos, mas o ex-9 vai ter sim! Alguma hora... xD_

_**hyuuga nandaH: **Eu tb gosto da minha Sakura que não bate bem 8D/  
E adorei muito a Ami o/  
Ela ainda vai aparecer bastante mais pra frente!  
Beijos o/_

_**Dri Lioncourt: **Também achei o Ringo e o Haku fofos juntos \o/  
Se a Sakura não tomar cuidado, vai mesmo xD/  
Quanto ao Sai... Não exatamente... Que eu saiba o-o_

_**Paty-kun: **Eu adoro fazer a Sakura se ferrando n-n/  
Beijinhos 8D/_

_**Mari Sushi: **8D/ Que bom que não se importa!  
Eu acabei fazendo tudo sem pedir permissão n-n"  
Sabe... achei que ninguém fosse notar que o Haku tava a fim da Tenten xP/  
E, quanto ao Sasuke, digamos que ele é um tanto distraído xD  
Kissus!_

_**Asumi-chan: **NaruHina? Não... xD  
Nada pessoal, eu até gosto um pouco do casal, mas essa hipótese nem me passou pela cabeça quando eu tava escrevendo n-n"_

_**Jéssica: **As fanfics já me viciaram em yaoi \8D/  
Eu nem tinha planos de fazer yaoi nessa fic xP  
Mas... Não consigo me controlar xD  
Ja Ne!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Que bom que gostou, Hee-chan 8D  
Sabia que você ia gostar do GaaxHinaxSasu \o/  
Kissus! Até o/_

_**Daianelm: **Não se preocupe n.n  
Não me ofendeu.  
Você tem toda razão xD  
As garotas do Pink Sugar iam só fazer uma perticipação, mas eu gostei delas no fim das contas xD  
Só por causa da sua review eu acrescentei um capitulo onde não tem nem sombra do Colégio Pink Sugar no meu planejamento de capitulos /o/  
Beijos!_

_**laura: **Prontinho! Atualizado o/  
Continue acompanhando, beijos!_

_**Aldi fox: **Pior que eu esqueci n-n"  
Mas lembrei 8D/  
E, aqui está!  
Até o próximo capitulo, beijos! o/_

Os recados:

- Muito provavelmente o próximo capitulo não terá a participação do Colégio Feminino Pink Sugar n-n/

- Eu não consegui me decidir muito bem quanto aos casais da fanfic xD  
Eles tavam definidinhos, mas eu acabei ficando confusa, então... Me ajudem, leitores? Digam que casal vocês preferem dentre os abaixo:

_SasuSaku ou SaiSaku?_

SasuHina ou GaaHina?

ShinoTema ou ShikaTema?

KakaKure ou KakaAnko?

Gostam de KankTenten? (8D)

As respostas de você vão fazer uma autora feliz (e facilitar o meu trabalho)

Beijos! E vejo vocês no próximo capitulo (que será logo, eu espero..)


	9. Cap 8: Mais um alegre dia anormal

Últimamente eu ando inspirada (acho) \o/

Talvez os capitulos saiam um pouquinho mais rápido n-n"

Bom, para que vocês não fiquem muito confusos, meus caros leitores, eu aviso logo que nesse capitulo aparecem as OCs que faltavam aparecer \n.n/

Elas tão Tanako Keiko, Itsuchi Saori e Ookami Nanahime \o/

(além delas, aparecem também a Yukino Usagi, a Ichigo Usagi e o Ringo-senpai, mas não é a primeira vez que eles aparecem xD)

Ah, é! Sobre a votação dos casais... Gente... ajudou mesmo! eu nunca poderia imaginar que SasuSaku empataria com SaiSaku n-n""

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Yukino-sensei cita Shuichi, é o protagonista de Gravitation, ok, pessoas? n-n" (pesquisem fotos dele, pra entender melhor a piada 8D)**

* * *

**

Haruno Sayuke 

_**Cap. 8 - Mais um alegre dia anormal...**_

O sol acariciava a extensa grama do Colégio Masculino de Konoha. Em seus dormitórios, os alunos despertavam de seu doce sono... Exeto...

- Sayuke-kun... - Sasuke balançava o cobertor de seu "companheiro" inutilmente

- -.- ZzZzZ

- ... SAYUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!

- AH! \ºOº/

- ...

- ... B-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun n-n"

O Uchiha suspirou, cansado, e estendeu-lhe um prato.

- Seu café da manhã. Coma e arrume-se, certo? ú-u"

- Sim, Sasuke-sama! n-n7

"_Hum... Eu estava bem cansada depois do festival, mas receber um café na cama feito pelo Sasuke-kun anima o dia de qualquer uma n-n"_

- Sasuke-kun... Você tem mesmo jeito com cozinha! o/

- Arigatou. - Ele começou a arrumar as coisas para sair - Nós vamos juntos para a escola, Sayuke-kun? Ou prefere que eu vá na frente?

"_Ai... O Sasuke-kun está tão atencioso n///n"_

- ...

"_Calmaí! O-o Será que ele tá doente?!"_

- AH! Sasuke-kun! Eu vou pegar o termômetro ºOº/

- O-O"

_**oOoOo**_

Sasuke e Sakura desfilavam alegremente pelo colégio.

- Sasuke-kun... gomen... i-i

- T-Tudo bem, Sayuke-kun... - O Uchiha suspirou - Não foi por mal que você me enrolou em esparadrapos... Obrigado por ter desenrolado ¬-¬

"_Urgh... Até em primeiros socorros eu sou uma desgraça! ToT"_

Silêncio...

- Err... Sasuke-kun...

- Sim?

- Qual foi a razão... sabe... - Ela abaixou o rosto corado - Por você ter me levado café na cama hoje? n//n

- Ah... u-u" - Ele apanhou um embrulinho cheio de gatinhos e coelhinhos - É que... Se você gostasse, achei que Hinata fosse gostar também.

"_o-o H-Hinata...?!"_

-...

- Sayuke-kun?! õ-o

- ...

- Sayuke-kun! Tudo bem? õ-o

- ...

- Eu vou indo pra sala, ok? Õo

- ...

"_H-Hinata... Ele... Realmente... gosta da Hinata... d-da... da..."_

- Você está bem, feiosa? û-u

- HINAAAAAAAAAAAATA?! ºOº

- ... õ-o

Todas as pessoas direcionaram os olhares para a Haruno, que corou, virando-se para o lado.

- Sai... ¬-¬

- Bom dia, que bom te ver também! u.u

"_Caso eu quebre a cara desse cara, um dia ninguém pode me culpar ¬¬"_

- Bom dia. ù.u

- Você já parece mais feliz... - Ele balbuciou de forma quase inaudível - Eu estava... preocupado...

- ... o-o

Sai entrou na sala de aula alegremente, abandonando a garota de cabelos róseos em choque.

"_Então tá, né..."_

Depois do relativamente longo estado de choque, a garota adentrou a sala. A primeira coisa que avistou foram os longos cabelos de sua professora de História da Arte.

"_Mas... É a aula de literatura, com o Kakashi-sensei õ-o"_

_**oOoOo**_

Numa cafeteria qualquer, Kakashi desfrutava de um bolo delicioso.

- Humm... Comendo bolo no café! Por isso eu adoro sábados! Não tem aula! n-n/

_**oOoOo**_

"_Bom... Talvez Kakashi-sensei esteja doente ou sei lá..."_

- Muito bom dia, Ookami-sensei! n-n/

- Sayuke-kun... - A professora se virou, com um sorriso - Pra que tanta formalidade? Sabe que pode me chamar de "Nana-chan" n-n

- Q-Que tal... Nanahime-sensei? n.n"

- Já é um começo, Sayuke-kun. - Os olhos azuis da professora reluziram - Você é um rapaz muito bonito, eu queria que fossemos mais íntimos... n-n

- H-Hai... N-Nanahime-sensei o-o - Sakura se virou para a classe - Com licença... Eu vou me sentar. o-o

A garota caminhou até seu lugar, na frente da sala, ao lado de Sai.

- Até as professoras te adoram, hein, feiosa... n-n

- ¬¬ Sai... Por que raios você está tão feliz?

O moreno deu de ombros e sorriu.

"_Cara odioso... Qualquer dia desses eu juro que afogo ele no meio do Oceano Atlântico! ¬-¬"_

Repentinamente toda a classe levantou os olhos boquiaberta. Silêncio... Sakura ficou olhando ao redor.

"_Hã?! qual é o problema desse bando de macacos? õ-o"_

- R-Ringo-senpai! n//n/ - a doce voz de Haku quebrou a falta de barulho - Que faz aqui?

- Ringo-senpai?! - Os olhos verdes cintilantes caíram sobre o rapaz na porta - Mas que raios você está fazendo aqui, senpai? ô.o

- Ah... Que bom que perguntou, Sayuke-kun... É que existe alguém que é impossível de se esquecer bem aqui. S2 - Ele se aproximou da mesa de Haku, que já estava com a cor de uma maçã madura - Você, Haku-kun... n.n s2

- R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Ringo-senpai o//////////o - As pessoas do outro lado do país conseguiam ouvir o bater do coraçãozinho do rapaz - E-E-Eu... Eu...

- Shh! Não diga nada - O Kitsune tocou os lábios do outro com o indicador, em seguida colocou um delicado anelzinho em sua branca mão - Aceite este presentinho meu, certo, Haku-kun? n-n s2

- O//////////////////////////////////////////////O

_PUF_

- H-Haku-kun?! o-o"

_**oOoOo**_

Mais tarde, na enfermaria...

Sai e Sakura davam tudo de si para cuidar de Haku.

- Sai! Seu trapaceiro ¬-¬/

- Como é que se trapaceia no dominó, sua feiosa má perdedora?! ù.u

O que não era muita coisa...

A enfermeira adentrou o local lentamente, preocupada com o garoto na maca.

- Humm... - Ela suspirou - Parece que ele já está quase melhor! Deve acordar logo! Cuidem dele, hein? n-n

- Pode deixar, dona! 8D - Sakura sorriu - A gente fica de olho n.n7

- Humm... -.- - Haku se remexeu

- Ele vai acordar! o.o/ - O moreno falou para a garota disfarçada - Depressa, feiosa! Precisamos ajuda-lo aqui!

Haku abriu os olhinhos negros lentamente.

- Bom dia, Haku! n-n

- Yo, Sayuke-kun n.n/ - Ele se sentou - Tive um sonho estranho onde eu ganhava um anel do Ringo senpai n-n

- Não foi sonho. u.u - Sai falou friamente.

Pausa... Haku desmaia de novo.

- Precisava falar assim, Sai? ¬-¬

- É a curta e dura realidade, feiosa... Alguém iria conta-lo cedo ou tarde. ù.u

_**oOoOo**_

Na sala de aula, a professora Nanahime, de história da arte... Na verdade, ela só estava lá sentada fazendo nada.

_Buuuum!_

- Aluninhos... Alguém ouviu um "bum"? o-o

_BUUUUUUUUUUM!_

- Cof Cof Cof x-x

A porta estava em pedacinhos no chão. Em meio a uma densa nuvem de fumaça surgia...

- Deidara! \8D/

- Nana-chan \n.\)/ - O loiro pulou sobre a professora alegremente.

- Toc toc! \(/-n/ - Uma segunda figura ruiva saltou pra dentro da sala - Bom dia, Nana-chan!

- Yukino-sensei?! õ-o - A morena começou a estranhar a invasão em sua sala de aula.

A professora ruiva saltitou para dentro, fazendo sinal para que os demais entrassem. Lentamente uma garota de olhos cinzas e uma outra morena adentraram, seguidas por uma mulher de cabelos azuis.

- M-Mas... O que?! Oo

- Nana-chan, hoje o Ochimaru-sama disse que seria divertido visitar o colégio masculino de Konoha (/.n - Yukino alargou o sorriso - Então eu trouxe o Deidei-chan, a Sao-chan e o Sasori-danna, mas ele desapareceu (/-;! Ah, e a Keiko-chan veio me ajudar a não matar os alunos no caminho! 8D/

_**oOoOo**_

- o-o Então... Eu ganhei mesmo um anel do Ringo-senpai?

Sakura abanava Haku freneticamente e Sai já estava lá pelo décimo sono, deitado no chão mesmo.

- Ganhou, Haku. n-n

"_Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? ¬-¬"_

- J-Jura? O-o

- Juro, Haku. n-n

"_Droga de vida... Vamos ficar nessa o dia todo ù-u"_

- ... - O garoto respirou fundo - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \ºOº/  
- O-O - Sai saltou do chão - AH! FEIOSA! QUEM MORREU?!

- Eu tô prestes ¬¬

_**oOoOo**_

Na biblioteca, Sasori estava encostado num canto qualquer, lendo.

- "o-o Esse garoto não estuda aqui" - A bibliotecária fazia uma pilha alegre de livros - "Que livro grosso! Será que ele tá lendo um dicionário?! õ-o"

_**oOoOo**_

No corredor, o trio deixava a enfermaria alegremente.

- Está se sentindo, melhor, Haku? o-o

- Estou ótimo n-n - O garoto cantarolou - Não poderia estar melhor! \o/

" _o-o"" Tá legal... Eu até que achava ele era normal até agora..."_

Repentinamente, Sakura caiu no chão com tudo graças a um peso extra.

"_M-Mas o que?! X.x"_

- Veja, Dei-chan! Eu peguei o Shuichi (/-n/

"_O.o Me diz que é um pesadelo! Não pode ser! É AQUELA SENSEI MALUCA DO FESTIVAL! \O.O/"_

- YUKINO-SENSEI Ò-O - A voz da Ichigo ecoou pelos corredores - Mal acabou de chegar já está atacando o pobre garotinho de cabelo rosa?

- Usa-chan \o/ - A doce e gentil professora saltou sobre a aluna - Você veio! Achei que você não quisesse vir! \(/-n/

- Eu vim ¬¬ - Ela suspirou, impacientemente - Eu tinha que te impedir de matar alguém! ù.u"

"_Nessas horas o melhor a fazer é fugir das pessoas malucas! \o.o/"_

- Calma, Shuichi-chan! - Yukino começou a arrastar a Haruno pelo braço - Vamos dar uma voltinha! (/-n

- S-Shuichi...?! M-Meu nome não é Shuichi, é Sayuke, "Maluca-sensei"! ToT - A garota de cabelos róseos se contorcia - SAI! ME AJUDA! \TOT/

- ... - O garoto sorriu e acenou - Te vejo mais tarde, "Shuichi-chan" n-n/

"_Odeio o Sai... Odeio essa doida... Odeio ser eu... Odeio essa fanfic e ESSA MALDITA AUTORA TAMBÉM! Ò-Ó"_

_**oOoOo**_

No corredor do segundo ano...

- Você não adora essa escola, Keiko-sensei? n-n

_Puft_

- Adoro, Saori-san n-n

- Keiko-sensei... - A jovem de belos cabelos negros e olhos cinzas estendeu a mão para a professora - Quer ajuda? n-n"

- Arigatou! - Ela se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade.

A porta ao lado das duas se abriu e um belo garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos curiosamente brancos saiu da sala, impaciente. Ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-las.

- o-o Por que tem lindas mulheres no colégio OUTRA VEZ?!

- Hã? - Saori o mirou, assustada... Parecia ser bem mais velho do que era - P-Prazer! Eu sou Itsuchi Saori! n//n

- Hyuuga Neji ao seu dispor! n-n

Silêncio...

- Err... E eu sou... - _Puft _- Tanako Keiko-sensei n-n"

- Keiko-sensei! - A aluna foi ajuda-la mais uma vez - Tome cuidado! Vai ficar toda machucada o-o/

_**oOoOo**_

No refeitório...

"_Droga de vida injusta... ¬¬"_

- Quer mais chá, Shuichi-chan? (/.n

- MEU NOME NÃO É "SHUICHI" DROGA! É SAYUKE ÒO

" _Tudo que eu queria saber é quem é esse tal de Shuichi ò.o"_

- Ei, Sayuke... - A universitária de cabelos levemente azulados sorriu - Nem liga. Shuichi deve ser um personagem de algum manga que essa lunática leu...

- Como você é cruel, Usa-chan! (/-T

"_Eu quero voltar pra aula! T.T"_

_**oOoOo**_

Sasori ainda lia...

- "Menino bizarro..." - A bibliotecária empilhava o trigésimo livro - "Será que ele vai ficar aqui o dia todo? Õ-o"

_**oOoOo**_

Na aula, Ookami Nanahime e seus queridos alunos... Estavam trancados.

- Ok, alunos... Não se desesperem o.o - A sensei respirou fundo - Vamos economizar oxigênio, certo? ó-o Com sorte sairemos vivos!

- Ookami-sensei ó.o - Naruto se levantou - Tem uma janela logo ali!

- ... - Ela correu até a janela e colocou a cabeça para fora - Ufa! Oxigênio! n-n

Gota geral...

_**oOoOo**_

Em algum lugar da escola Sai e Haku passeavam.

- Sai-san...

- Sim?

- Acha que o Sayuke-kun vai ficar bem? o-o" - Haku parecia preocupado - Talvez devêssemos ajuda-lo... Ele foi levado por uma louca!

- ... Bem...

_**oOoOo**_

Numa esquina qualquer de uma rua qualquer Kakashi saltitava, passando pelo colégio em que leciona alegremente.

- Kakashi! Õ-o

- Hum? - Ele se virou - Ah! Anko n.n/

- Kakashi... Você não deveria estar trabalhando? O.o

- ...

_**oOoOo**_

- E então, Saori-san... - Neji puxou assunto, enquanto a acompanhava até o jardim - O que uma universitária faz por aqui?

- Bem, Neji-kun... Orochimaru-sensei, nosso diretor, queria se livrar da Yukino-sensei e mandou ela pra cá com uns alunos e a Keiko-sensei para garantir que os alunos voltariam com vida n.n"

- Veja, Saori-san o/

O casal direcionou o olhar para a professora que apontava um muro no meio do jardim.

- K-Keiko-sensei... o-o

- Olha, Saori-san! Achei um muro! n.n/ - Ela deu um pulinho - Que sorte!

_Prouft..._

O muro desmoronou em cima de Keiko...

- KEIKO-SENSEI! \O-O/

- Estou bem, Saori-san! n.n/ - A cabeça da sensei surgiu dos destroços - Os tijolos são de isopor!

_**oOoOo**_

"_Primeiro sou arrastada pra tomar chá e agora pra fotografar passarinhos... "_

- Olha, Shuichi-chan! Achei um passarinho preto e branco!

"_...No armário de bolas! Òo"_

- Yukino-sensei, é só uma bola de futebol ¬¬"

- Awn... Usa-chan... Você tem razão... - A ruiva correu para o outro lado - Mas eu vou achar um passarinho por aqui! (/.ó

"_Quero MUITO MESMO sair daqui T.T"_

A porta se abriu lentamente, rangendo devagar. E de trás dela surgiu...

- Sai! - A Haruno pulou sobre ele - Eu estou tão feliz em te ver! \T-T/

- o///o Sa-Sayuke... – o garoto recuou alguns passos, ainda com a jovem agarrada em seu pescoço - Contenha-se!

- Me tira daqui! i-i

- Hã... Professora! - O rapaz cutucou Yukino - Sinto muito, mas preciso levar o Sayuke de volta para a sala de aula!

- Por que? (/.T Eu e o Shuichi estávamos nos divertindo!

- É uma prova super-importante! \ó.o/ - Sakura gritou - Se eu não acertar tudo serei reprovado! E vou repetir! E... Nunca vou realizar os sonhos dos meus pais de ser... Hã... Um biólogo especialista em fungos marinhos! Ó-o

- ... Shuichi... - Os olhinhos da sensei estavam cheios de lágrimas - Cumpra o sonho dos seus pais! Tire a nota máxima, tá? (/.í/

- ... o-o P-Pode deixar, Doida-sensei!

_**oOoOo**_

Kakashi finalmente se deu conta que era segunda-feira.

- Kakashi... Nós estamos na sorveteria?! õ-o

E ele não fez nada a respeito.

- Sim! \o/

- Então tá, né... õ-o""

_**oOoOo**_

Na alegre sala do diretor Jiraya as coisas iam bem, como sempre. Ele arrumava alguns papeis, admirando sua bela escola masculina

- n-n

_CABOUFT!_

- O-o Mas hein?

O diretor olhou o jardim pela janela. Lá havia uma professora e uma aluna da Universidade Akatsuki e um aluno de seu colégio.

- Eles se dão bem... Tive uma grande idéia! n-n

_**oOoOo**_

A bibliotecária já havia empilhado trinta e quatro livros, observando Sasori atentamente.

- "Ruivo estranho... Quantas horas ele ainda vai ficar aqui ¬-¬"

Mas, pela primeira vez, ela recebeu um olhar de volta.

- "Cruzes! Quantas horas essa mulher esquisita vai ficar me encarando?! õ-o"

_**oOoOo**_

Finalmente Sakura voltava para a sala, muito bem acompanhada por Sai e Haku.

"_Droga... Passei o dia todo longe do Sasuke-kun, mas perto desse idiota... ù-u"_

- Ei, feioso!

- O que foi, Sai? ù-u

- Ser feio dói muito? n-n

- Ò.Ó O QUE?! - A jovem de cabelos róseos se jogou sobre o moreno - EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA VIDA!! ¬¬

- ... - Haku suspirou - Sayuke-kun e Sai-kun se dão tão bem! n-n/

A Haruno bufou e se aproximou da porta da sala.

- ... - ela virou a maçaneta com força total - Emperrada x-x

- Vamos tomar um sorvete? n.n - Haku sugeriu alegremente.

"_Sorvete o.o"_

- Vamos! 8D/

_**oOoOo**_

No dia seguinte, mais uma vez a escola se pasmou com outro avisos no quadro de avisos.

- Incrível, não? - Um aluno comentou - Já é o segundo desse ano! \O.O/

"_Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que estudo numa escola pra panacas? ¬¬"_

Sakura se aproximou do quadro, e alguns presentes dizem que ela quase desmaiou quando leu: "Viajem Escolar conjunta com Universidade Akatsuki! Participação obrigatória"

"_Por que eu?! Por que não a Tenten? Ou a Hinata? A Ino-porca merecia uma dessas! X.x"_

Os alunos ficaram olhando-a com muuuito medo.

- POR QUE SEMPRE COMIGO?! \T.T/

* * *

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **-capota- Bem... Esquece... O que você disse não é relevante xP  
E... Todos os votos são válidos xD  
(se bem que eu imaginava que você ia votar nesses)  
Kissus! Até o próximo capitulo o/_

_**Yuki Blackwell: **xD  
Ela vai ter uma participação mais relevante nos próximos capitulos n-n/  
O par da Yuki-chan... o-o  
-vai olhar-  
Deidara n-n"  
(na fanfic da Usagi-chan é com ele também, não é? xD)  
Bom, até o próximo capitulo o/_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Lemons?! o¬o  
Vou pensar no assunto 8D  
Leitor Aleatório: _Oferecer lemons pra Pan é uma forma baixa de suborno, Hee-chan õ-o  
_Kissus! Ja ne! o/_

_**Tsubame Hitori: **Continuada 8D/  
Quanto ao GaaSak, desculpa... Mas nessa fanfic não dá mesmo pra rolar GaaSak porque a Sakura nem viu o Gaara direito ainda xD"  
Beijocas, até mais ver o/_

_**Uchiha-Tomoyo: **Votos anotados \o/  
Eu adoro KankTen e não tava afim de fazer um NejiTen dessa vez... Desculpe, já que você não gosta n.n"  
Mas... Continue acompanhando a fic!  
Beijos o/_

_**Aldi Fox: **Hyuu! Desculpe a demora n-n"  
Todos os votos são valiosos \o/  
Te espero no próximo capitulo! Beijocas! o/_

_**Dri Lioncourt: **De fato, a aparição da Megumi ficou muito boa xD (modesta que nem eu não existe, né? xP)  
Todos os seus votos foram realmente importante pro andamento da fanfic!  
Kissus! o/_

_**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: **Prontinho, a Nanahime apareceu agora \o/  
Eu estava meio confusa, quase me esqueci dela! Mas... Aí está ela o/  
O seu triângulo virá em breve! 8D/  
(se bem que isso vai acabar virando um pentagono xD")  
Bom, te vejo na próxima! Inté \o/_

_**Paty-kon-chan: **n-n Que bom que gostou!  
Fico feliz, de verdade!  
E, já anotei seus votos 8D/  
Até o próximo capitulo 83_

_**Mari Sushi: **Sabe... Você provavelmente vai rir disso, mas... Eu não gosto da Sakura o-o  
Não gosto nem um pouco \ó-o/  
Mas, isso não vem ao caso xD  
Eu nem tinha pensado nele dar em cima da Sakura o.o  
Leitor Aleatório:_ -capota-  
_Vou botar num capitulo aí 8D/  
Beijos!_

_**Vinny: **Que bom que gostou \o/  
Te vejo no próximo capitulo o/_

_**ame.x3: **Eu entendo...  
De dez fanfics que eu leio, deixo review em duas (com muita sorte n-n")  
Eu também amo os OCs \o/  
Beijinhos! Até!_

_**- KaoriH: **De primeira, achei sua idéia de NejiLee ótima! 8D  
Mas daí lembrei que não dava, porque o Neji tem parceira xD  
Então, o pobre Lee continua solitário ;-;  
Bom, ces't la vie \o/  
__(PS: atualizei o mais rápido que eu pude n-n")  
Beijos! 8D_

**daianelm: **Eu gosto de levar em consideração tudo que os leitores falam \n-n/  
Eu tentei deixar as garotas do Pink Sugar longe nesse capitulo, mas é dificil n.n""  
Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Kissus o/


	10. Cap 9: Viva a viagem a escolar! Viva!

De todas as minhas fanfics essa é a única que eu consigo escrever capitulos de um tamanho aceitavel -.-"

Deve ser porque isso tá virando um monte de besteira comprimida xD

Eu enrolei pra terminar esse capitulo porque fiquei parando pra ler os remixes de gravitatin xD

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

Haruno Sayuke

_**Cap. 9 - Viva a viagem a escolar! Viva?!**_

"_Droga de vida... Droga de vida... Droga de vida... u.u"_

Ônibus de viagem, oito da manhã.

"_Eu odeio minha vida. Sério! Odeio muito mesmo! ù.u"_

- No que está pensando, feiosa? n-n - Sai cantarolou.

- Em nada, Sai ¬¬

Sakura rodeou o veiculo com os olhos. Várias alunas do colégio Pink Sugar estavam sentadas com belos rapazes do Colégio Masculino de Konoha.

"_E, como sempre, eu sobrei e acabei sentada com o Sai ù.u"_

- Alunos! - A Diretora Tsunade gritou - Faltam só mais duas horas! n-n/

"_Só mais duas horas, Sakura... Só mais duas horas... ù-u"_

- Se você for ficar quieta por duas horas avisa que eu durmo u.u

"_Não jogue-o pela janela, Sakura! Não jogue-o pela janela ¬-¬"_

Completamente entediada, a jovem Haruno resolveu observar um de seus colegas.

"_Por que o Sasuke-kun está sentado com aquela garota?! ELA NEM É A HINATA! Ò-O"_

Mais especificamente o jovem Uchiha, que estava sentado ao lado de uma bela jovem de expressão madura e mechas azuis.

"_Conheço essa menina... Como é o nome dela mesmo?"_

- Li Crystal.

- AH! \ºoº/ - Ela direcionou um olhar aborrecido para o lado - Sai... ¬¬

- O nome da menina que você tá encarando é Li Crystal, feiosa.

- Eu não to encarando ninguém, Sai! ù-u - Ela bufou, se arrumando na cadeira - Agora só falta uma hora e cinqüenta e cinco minutos ú-u"

_**oOoOo**_

"_Já chegamos no Hotel e eu ainda odeio minha vida. Querem saber porque? Por três motivos:  
1: Está um calor dos infernos aqui._

_2: Aqueles universitários folgados estão atrasados_

_3: Pensando bem, tomara que eles nunca cheguem ù.u"_

- Saku-chan! - Tenten gritou, apontando um ônibus enorme preto com nuvens vermelhas - Os universitários chegaram!

"_ah... Mas que bom ¬¬"_

As portas do ônibus se abriram e de lá saíram um loiro com uma comprida franja e um ruivo, lendo um livro grosso.

- Dei-chan! Saso-chan! - Uma voz feminina ecoou.

- Nana-chan! \n-\)/

- Nanahime...

Os três se abraçaram docemente.

"_Estranho õ.o"_

- SHUICHI-CHAN! \(/-n/  
_"Essa não ç-ç"_

_CABOUFT_

- D-Doida-sensei... x.X

- Yukino-sensei ò-o/ - Ichigo puxou a ruiva violentamente - Pare com isso!

Uma multidão de alunos da universidade Akatsuki foi saindo lentamente do ônibus. Ok... ok... Não eram tantos assim... Mas era uma boa quantidade!

- Alunos! - Tsunade anunciou no megafone - No corredor do refeitório vocês podem ver o quarto em que estão hospedados e levar sua bagagem para lá! o/

Repentinamente todos começaram a correr feito um monte de animais famintos.

"_u-u Odeio multidões... Odeio mesmo!"_

_**oOoOo**_

"_Organização dos quartos:  
(ATENÇÃO: Troca de quarto está fora de cogitação)_

_Quarto 1_

_Professor Kakashi  
Professora Kurenai  
Professora Anko  
Diretor Jiraya  
Diretora Tsunade_

_Quarto 2_

_Professora Konan  
Professor Pein  
Professora Nanahime  
Professora Keiko _

_Quarto 3  
__Yamanaka Ino  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Sabaku no Kankurou  
Mitsashi Tenten_

_Quarto 4  
__Sabaku no Gaara  
Sabaku no Temari  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Hyuuga Hinata_

_Quarto 5  
__Ichigo Usagi  
Yukino Usagi  
Kakuzu  
Uchiha Itachi_

_Quarto 6  
__Sohool Samiho  
Haruno Sayuke  
Akasuna no Sasori  
Deidara_

_Quarto 7  
__Uzumaki Naruto  
Hidan  
Sai  
Hoshigaki Kisame  
Aburame Shino_

_Quarto 8  
__Diretor Orochimaru  
Zetsu  
Tsukimori Megumi  
Warashi Ami_

_Quarto 9  
__Haku  
Kitsune Ringo  
Tsukihime Yuki  
Li Crystal_

_Quarto 10_

_Hyuuga Neji  
Itsuchi Saori"_

"_... o.o Sasuke-kun…"_

_**oOo Quarto 6 oOo**_

"_Cada minuto que passa me faz odiar ainda mais a minha vida. ¬¬"_

O quarto possuía quatro camas, duas de um lado, duas do outro e um guarda-roupas.

- Que bom que ficamos no mesmo quarto, né, Samiho-san? - Um ruivo comentava enquanto arrumava suas coisas - Assim só precisamos nos livrar do Deidara para termos alguma paz!

- Se você diz, Sasori-san... - A garota quase sorriu, sem tirar os olhos de um grosso exemplar de um livro qualquer - De fato, acho que teremos alguma paz por aqui.

"_Pode ser só impressão minha, mas acho que eles nem notaram que eu estou aqui ¬¬"_

Então, a porta se abriu e um belíssimo rapaz moreno adentrou o quarto segurando uma mala pesada e sorrindo, confiante.

"_OMG! Quem é ele? O¬O"_

- Você errou o quarto. - O ruivo comentou - Seu quarto é o anterior, Uchiha! ¬¬

"_Uchiha?! Ah! É o irmão gostoso do Sasuke-kun o¬o"_

- Eu troquei! - O moreno respondeu - A Yukino-sensei está naquele quarto. Não pretendo morrer tão jovem ¬-¬

"_..."_

- Achei que a troca estivesse fora de cogitação... u.u

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun... eu te amo... Mas... AINDA BEM QUE EU CAÍ NO QUARTO SEIS! \o¬o/"_

_**oOo Quarto 10 oOo**_

- Nee... Neji-kun... - Saori corou violentamente ao adentrar o quarto - A-Aqui só tem uma cama de casal! o///o

- Tudo bem, Saori! Eu durmo no chão n.nb

- Não! Não precisa! Acho que... Podemos dividir a mesma cama! n//n

_**oOoOo**_

Hall de entrada, uns vinte minutosdepois de todos deixarem a bagagem nos quartos.

"_Todos parecem mais felizes que eu! ¬¬"_

Todos estavam mais felizes que Sakura.

"_Muito obrigada! ù-u"_

Disponha!

"_Sabe o que eu descobri?! Uchiha Itachi é muito bonito para estar solteiro... Droga!"_

- Megumi-chan... Tão lindinha! - O Uchiha acariciava a pele alva da garota de cabelos vermelhos - Me dá um beijinho, Megumi-chan! 8D

- Ah, Itachi-kun... n//n

"_Eca! ¬¬ Enjoei disso, vou buscar algo mais construtivo para concentrar minha atenção!"_

- Yuki-chan... Arigatou! n.\)

- É um prazer te emprestar alguns dos meus hentais, Deidara-kun! - A jovem mexeu em seus cabelos negros e sorriu - Quando terminar de ler esses, eu tenho mais alguns ali guardados e...

"_Haja saco... ¬¬"_

- Haku-kun é mesmo uma gracinha...

- Awn... Ringo-senpai n//n

"_Mas o que deu em todo mundo hoje?! ò.o"_

-Deve ser o clima...

- AHHHHHH! - Ela saltou, olhando para o lado - S-SAI! Ò.O

- Olá, feiosa! Aproveitando a vista? n-n

- Todos parecem mais felizes que eu ç-ç

- Todos estão mais felizes que você! É a verdade... Acostume-se com ela! o/

Silêncio...

- SHUICHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! (/oT

Que foi mortalmente quebrado pela voz da sensei ruiva.

"_Essa não o.o"_

_CABOUFT!_

- Doida-sensei! x.X

- Nee... Shuichi-chan é meu único amigo agora... (/-ç

Neste momento, Sai teve um ataque de riso.

"_Babaca..."_

- P-Por que, Doida-sensei? ¬¬

- Usa-chan me trocou por um garoto! (/-T

"_õ-o 'Usa-chan'?! Deve ser aquela pobre menina que vive com ela..."_

- E... O que eu posso fazer por você, sensei? ó-o

- VAMOS TOMAR SORVEEEEETE! \(/-n/

E assim a sensei arrastou Sakura para qualquer lugar, deixando Sai sozinho.

- ... - O rapaz suspirou - Preciso ir a biblioteca! ò.o/

_**oOoOo**_

Dez horas da noite, biblioteca do hotel. Sai se concentrava em um grosso livro "Como se Declarar", uma ruiva vestida de Gothic Lolita lia silenciosamente na companhia de outro ruivo, Sasori.

Mas como nada de interessante estava acontecendo ali, vamos para o hall onde Sakura descansava após ser arrastada o dia todo por Yukino-sensei.

"_Por que?! ç-ç"_

- POR QUE ESSA SENSEI ENCRENCOU SÓ COMIGO?! ToT

- Não foi só com você. - A voz de Ichigo quase espantou a Haruno... Quase... - Ela também fica me perseguindo -.-

"_Coitada o.o"_

- "Atenção alunos, vão para seus quartos!" - A voz de Nanahime ecoou pelos auto-falantes - "Atenção alunos, vão para seus quartos. Caso algum dos alunos bonitinhos quiser passar do meu quarto mais tarde será..."

_PIIIII_

"_õ-o"_

Sakura direcionou os olhos para uma porta de onde a sensei e um universitário loiro saiam.

- Nhaaa! Dei-chan não me deixou falaaaaar! i.i

- Não quero você dando em cima destes aluninhos, Nana-chan! ¬.\)

- Você não pode ficar com ciúme de mim! Eu não tenho ciúme de você e a Yuki-chan x3

- Eu e a Yuki-chan somos apenas amigos, Nana-chan! ò.\)

"_conversas bizarras... Eu vou pro quarto! u.u"_

_**oOo Quarto 1 oOo**_

- Então... Vamos dormir? - Kurenai falou alegremente para Jiraya e Tsunade - Eu estou morrendo de sono e...

- IRRESPONSAVEL! - Anko gritou pouco antes de abrir a porta e jogar Kakashi para dentro - Você distribuiu o tal do "Icha Icha" para os alunos do quarto 7! Que tipo de professor dá pornografia barata para os alunos?!

- Ei, Anko-sensei! - Jiraya gritou, se levantando - Não chame minha obra de "pornografia barata"!

- Não se manifeste, seu velho tarado! - Tsunade saltou de seu lugar - Aquilo está estágios abaixo de pornografia barata!

- Puh... -.- - A Yuuhi se jogou na cama - "Eu só queria dormir em paz... ç-ç"

_**oOo Quarto 2 oOo**_

Tudo estava na paz... Nanahime-sensei arrumava as roupas alegremente enquanto Keiko enfaixava sua perna.

- Nee... - A Ookami resolveu cortar o silêncio - O que você fez na perna, Keiko-sensei?  
n-n"

- Eu cai pra fora do ônibus em movimento esta manhã n-n

- O.O D-Deve doer, não?

- Uhum n-n

A porta se abriu e um casal de professores entraram lentamente. A mulher, de cabelos azuis, estendeu algumas ataduras para Keiko.

- Aqui está o que pediu, Keiko-sensei. -.-"

- Arigatou, Konan-san! o/

- Onde Orochimaru-sama foi parar? õ::o - O único homem do quarto perguntou

- No quarto 8. - Konan respondeu - Ele queria ficar com os alunos, Pein...

- Ah... õ::ô

_**oOo Quarto 3 oOo**_

- IDIOTA!

- IDIOTA É VOCÊ, PORQUINHA!

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE PORCA, CACHORRO!

Já dá pra imaginar o que estava acontecendo? Kiba e Ino discutiam (novamente) por motivo nenhum.

Enquanto isso, Tenten e Kankurou tentavam manter distancia, para não serem atingidos por algum dos travesseiros que voavam pelo quarto.

- Acho que não vamos conseguir dormir, Kankurou...

- Também acho ô.o

_**oOo Quarto 4 oOo**_

Três camas... Uma de casal, duas de solteiro.

- Eu vou dormir com Hina-chan! - Sasuke gritou.

- Não. Eu vou. ¬¬ - Gaara retrucou.

E assim os dois começaram a se encarar enquanto Temari e Hinata examinavam as camas.

- Escutem! - A Sabaku gritou - Eu e Hinata vamos dormir nas camas de solteiro e vocês se virem com a cama de casal! ¬¬

- ...

_**oOo Quarto 5 oOo**_

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! (/oT

- Yukino-sensei! ¬¬

- Usa-Usa... Dei-chan... Vocês... ESTÃO ME TROCAAAAAAAAAAANDO! \(/OT/

- Não estamos te trocando, sensei! ç-\) - O loiro virou-se para a morena no canto do quarto - Né, Ichigo?

- Uhum u.u "Eu nunca quis carregar essa mala sem alça e estou torcendo pra trocar, se quer saber u-u"

No canto, Kakuzu contava dinheiro, totalmente avulso na situação.

_**oOo Quarto 6 oOo**_

- Hoje tinha aquele garoto estranho na biblioteca, né, Samiho? o.o"

- Verdade, Akasuna-san...

- Lendo um livro chamado "Como se Declarar" õ.o

"_Garoto estranho?! Livro estranho?! Só pode ser..."_

- Era moreno ou loiro? - A garota de cabelos róseos se intrometeu na conversa.

- Moreno õ.ô

- Ufa! Achei que fosse o Naruto n-n"

"_Então só pode ser o Sai! Ele tá apaixonado?! ô-o"_

_**oOo Quarto 7 oOo**_

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Porra...¬¬

Os cinco rapazes olhavam um pro outro, aborrecidos.

- Com tantos quartos com lindas garotas, por que eu fui cair num que SÓ TEM HOMEM?! ò.o - Naruto reclamou - EU EXIJO QUE COLOQUEM UMA GAROTA AQUI! Ò.o

- Sempre podemos te fantasiar de menina n-n - Sai sorriu, parando de desenhar. - Não parece um garoto, de qualquer forma... Não com esse seu...

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! ELE TEM UM TAMANHO NORMAL! Ò.Ó/

_**oOo Quarto 8 oOo**_

Orochimaru estava todo alegrinho, saltitando pelo quarto.

- Por que o diretor tem que ser tão bizarro, Megumi-san?

- Francamente: Ele parece um gay, não, Ami-san?

- Estão falando algo, meninas? S2

- Orochimaru-sama... - Megumi puxou um baralho do bolso - Vamos jogar? n.n"

_**oOo Quarto 9 oOo**_

- Haku-chan s2

- Ringo-senpai n//n

Yuki e Crystal estavam indignadas por caírem no quarto com...

- Dois gays Oo

- Divertido, não, Crystal-san? n.nb

_**oOo Quarto 10 oOo**_

- B-Boa noite, Neji-kun... n//n

- Boa noite n.n "omg... Eu espero não sonhar com nada pervertido essa noite o.o"

_**oOoOo**_

Manhã seguinte...

"_Wow! Dormi feito uma pedra 8D"_

Kiba, Ino, Tenten e Kankurou passam com olheiras gigantescas.

"_Parece que eles não tiveram essa sorte n.n' "_

Kurenai passa trombando em todo mundo, praticamente dormindo de pé.

"_Nem ela... õ-o"_

Sakura se encaminha para o restaurante, onde serviam um delicioso café da manhã. Sai a aguardava na fila.

- Bom dia, feiosa! n.n

- Bom dia, Sai ô.o

"_Agora que eu me lembrei... Por que tipo de menina será que o Sai se apaixonou?"_

- Você...

- O QUE?! Oo

- ... vai ficar moscando aí? A fila do café tá andando, feiosa! u-u"

* * *

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Issae! 83/  
Eu também amo o Kakashi e-e  
Que bom que gostou!  
Kissus!_

_**Paty-kon-chan: **Com o Yamato?! Ótimo! 8D/  
Eu faço ele aparecer daqui uns capitulos o/  
Espero que eu esteja fazendo a Keiko direitinho n-n"  
Beijocas! o/_

_**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: **Com quem a Sakura termina é se-gre-do! 83  
Na verdade, eu ainda não decidi direito x3  
Sério que ficou igualzinho?! xD  
Eu só pensei numa coisa bem doida... E me veio isso! 8P/  
Kissus!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Calminha! Vai ter um monte de Samiho no próximo capitulo xD  
Coitada, ela nem apareceu direito esse capitulo xP  
Beijos! o/_

_**Aldi Fox: **Também achei aquele o meu melhor capitulo x3  
Eu ia dizer que vou melhorando, mas este capitulo não melhorou nada o.o"  
Kisses!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Nossa! A Yukino no Kurai?! Não ia dar certo xP  
Não ia mesmo!  
Eu lembrei de você quando tava escrevendo o capitulo de hoje o.o  
Kissus!_

_**Mari Sushi: **Ringo-senpai s2  
Eu me apaixonei por ele s2  
Tive que me conter nesses dois últimos capitulos, afinal a Sakura ainda é a protagonista dessa fanfic xD  
Ja ne! o/_

_**- KaoriH: **xD Eu gosto da minha Sakura  
Eu não sei porque, mas gosto 83  
Que bom que gostou! eu adorei sua review x3  
Beijocas!  
_


	11. Cap 10: Declarações!

Olá a todos! \o/

Finalmente, mais um capitulo de Haruno Sayuke n.ns2

Este é um dos capitulos finais (o penúltimo talvez 8D)

E deve estar bastante confuso, já que eu escrevi tudo bem depressa o-o

Espero que gostem, kisses!

_Nota:_ Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Haruno Sayuke**

"_Eu sou Haruno Sakura, a garota mais azarada do mundo ¬¬"_

- Nee... Deixa que eu pego pra você, Hina-chan! ñ-n

"_Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, o cara mais lindo e desalmado do mundo i.i"_

- Eu pego. Você não presta nem pra isso, Sasuke.

"_Esse é... Acho que o nome dele é Gaara, né? õ-o"_

- Arigatou, Gaara-san. n/n

"_Essa é a Hinata, a garota mais inocente do mundo ù.u"_

- Sasuke-kun! Cuidado com o...!

_PLOFT_

- ...chocolate o.o

- Ops... Gomen, Sayuke-kun! n-n/

"_Por que eu nunca começo essa fanfic de bom humor? ¬-¬"_

_**Cap. 10 - Declarações!**_

- SHUICHI-KUUUUUUN! \(/oº/

Como um furacão, a ruiva atropelou várias pessoas e agarrou Sakura, que, até então, tentava apenas ler em paz.

- Bom dia, Doida-sensei... ¬-¬

- Shuichi-kun... Yuki-chan mandou eu plantar batatas... Vem comigo? (/-n

"_õ-o"_

- YUKINO-SENSEI! \o-o/ - Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor por trás da sensei - Espere!

- Yuki-chan! \(/.n/

- Nee... Yukino-sensei... - A morena retirou um saquinho do bolso - Esqueceu as sementes de batata!

- Ah, arigatou! \o/

- Como você ia plantar batatas sem as sementes, né, sensei? - A universitária riu - Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo! n.n

"_Eu me nego a ouvir uma coisa dessas ô-o"_

_**oOoOo**_

Os alunos passeavam alegremente pelos lindos campos verdes do hotel.

Esse não era o caso de Tenten que conversava com seu melhor amigo, mergulhada em aflição.

- O que eu vou fazer, Haku? ó-o

- Tem certeza que foi isso que você viu, Tenten-chan? õ-o

- VI! - Ela elevou um pouco o tom de voz - Kankurou-senpai estava conversando com as belas universitárias! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa logo, vou ser deixada de lado! T.T

- Ninguém seria louco de te descartar, Tenten-chan... n.n - Haku sorriu - Você é uma garota e tanto! n-n/

- Awn, Haku! Isso é tão fofo vindo de um gay! n-n - Intenção de ofender: nenhuma.

- P-Pois é... ñ-n

- Que bom ter um amigo gay! n-n/

- T-Tenten-chan... ñ.n - Haku respirou fundo e sorriu - Eu sou bissexual! ñ.n

- Dá na mesma \n.n/ - Novamente, nenhuma intenção de ofender - YOSH! Eu vou me declarar para o Kankurou-senpai HOJE! ò-o/

- \ñ-n/

- E você vai me ajudar, como qualquer amigo gay! ò-o/ - Sem intenção de ... Ah! Vocês já sabem...

_**oOoOo**_

Vestiário feminino...

- Nee... Jiraya-sensei... - Naruto comentava, eufórico - Estou ansioso para essa "pesquisa de campo".

- Calminha, Naruto... Uma coisa de cada vez. Parece que tem uma linda universitária tomando banho n.n s2

A porta se abriu e uma bela jovem de cabelos vermelhos saiu dali, com um sorrisinho alegre, enrolada numa toalha.

Repentinamente a outra porta se abriu e uma morena de olhos cinzas saiu de dentro, com um sorriso.

- Megumi-san! - A morena puxou ligeiramente a toalha da outra para baixo - Deixa eu ver a tatuagem agora? 8D

- Claro que sim, Saori-san! n.n

Megumi foi baixando a toalha, enquanto isso o ero-diretor e seu aluno...

- o¬o

- O;;O

...apreciavam a situação.

- DIRETOR! - Neji saltou para dentro, acertando Jiraya com pedaço de madeira - Espionando a Saori-san no vestiário, que atitude deplorável! ù-u

- Err?! o/o - Megumi subiu a toalha toda de novo - Tem homens no vestiário! O/O

- SEU VELHO TARADO! - Saori urrou, acertando-o com outro pedaço de madeira vindo do nada.

- Eu ouvi alguém falando do Jiraya aqui? Ò-o - Tsunade entrou e bufou ao ver o diretor encolhido no chão - O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, VELHO TARADO?! \Ò.Ó/

- SOCORRO!!

_**oOoOo**_

No salão...

- o.o

- Sasori? - Samiho deixou seu livro de lado por uns segundos - O que foi? õ.o

- Nada u-u" - O ruivo suspirou - Só achei ter ouvido um velho gritando "socorro", mas deve ter sido apenas impressão.

Neste meio tempo, nossa adorada garotinha disfarçada aproveitava o pouquíssimo tempo em que se via livre da Doida-sensei.

"_Professoras malucas... Alunos malucos... Onde eu fui me meter? T.T"_

- Bom dia, alunos! - Uma voz feminina ecoou pelos auto-falantes - Eu, Nanahime-sensei, declaro hoje o dia da declaração de amor! Hoje, meu ajudante, Deidara, vai dizer a garota que mais ama tudo que sente por-...

Apito irritante...

"_Que coisa fora de propósito u-u"_

- NANA-CHAN! - Repentinamente uma voz masculina voltou a ecoar por ali - VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU IR ALI E DIZER 'EU AMO A YUKI-CHAN'?! ¬-\)

_**oOoOo**_

No jardim...

- Plantando batatas com a Yuki-chan! /(/.n/

- Plantando batatas com minha sensei! /8D/

- "... E DIZER 'EU AMO A YUKI-CHAN?!"

- ERR?! O-o

- Awn! Dei-chan se declarou! (/-n/

_**oOoOo**_

No salão... Risos! Muitos risos! Deidara passou correndo todo vermelho.

- E assim eu declaro iniciada a temporada de declarações o/ - Nanahime apitou nos auto-falantes - Agora, declarem-se! n-n/

"_o.o"_

_**oOoOo**_

Mais tarde... Sakura resolveu passar um tempinho com sua amiga, Tenten.

- Nee... Saku-chan... O Kankurou-senpai não é uma gracinha? n/n

" '_E já estava ficando extremamente arrependida' ¬¬"_

Contudo, para retirar um pouquinho a Haruno de seu tédio, uma sombra foi se aproximando das duas.

- K-Kankurou-senpai! o¬o

- Yo, Tenten-chan! Sayuke-kun! n-n - O Sabaku sorriu - Nee... Tenten-chan pode conversar comigo em particular? n.n

- E-Eu? C-Claro o/o

O casal se afastou um pouco. Sakura não tirou os olhos deles nem por um segundo.

"_O-o"_

E, por ela ser muito intrometida, levou uma pedrada de...

- SAI! ò-o

- Feiosa! n-n/

- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA?! Ò-ó

- É feio espiar quando os outros estão se declarando! n.n

- Como pode saber se eles estão se declarando, seu boboca pretensioso?! ò-o

Ok... Eles continuaram discutindo... Já para Tenten as coisas estavam ficando extremamente interessantes!

- Kankurou-senpai... o-o

- Bom... Estão todos meio comovidos com a coragem do Deidara e... Acho que um momento apropriado.

- A-Apropriado?! 'o-o

- Tenten-chan... - Ele se aproximou do ouvido da Mitsashi - Eu te amo.

Voltando a Sakura e Sai...

- E além de ser a melhor amiga da Tenten-chan eu acho que conheço cara de quem vai se declarar! ù-u

- Então, ele não vai se declarar? n-n"

- Não. u-u

- Neste caso ele já foi beijando ela assim? 8D

- '-'

"_Ele se declarou?! Impossível! Eu nunca erro '-'"_

_**oOoOo**_

Samiho e Sasori liam alegremente no salão principal, apesar de certas... err... "Perturbações".

- JIRAYA! Ò.O - A diretora Tsunade ainda perseguia seu velho "amigo" - SEU VELHO TARADO! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ Ò.ó9

- Calminha, Tsunade! - O Ero-sensei corria - Ficar tão irritada vai te dar rugas \O.O/

- NARUTO! Ò.Ó - Duas jovens perseguiam dois rapazes logo atrás - NEJI Ò-O

- Não foi minha culpa! T-T

- Eu só queria ajudar O-O"

Pausa dramática...

- humpf u-u - Sasori continuou lendo

- ... - E Samiho também...

Por alguns segundos a sala se manteve em paz, mas...

- AHHH! Deidara! Se acalma O-O"

- NANA-CHAAAAN! ò.\)

- Deidara! - Yuki corria atrás dos dois, ofegante - Eu gosto de você também! Deidara! \o-o/

Segunda pausa dramática...

- Dia agitado, hein, Samiho? o.o"

- Uhum, Sasori... u-u

_**oOoOo**_

"_Isso está virando uma loucura! Chamem o hospício! Ta todo mundo se declarando \o-o/"_

- Eu te amo, Naruto-kun! o/ /o - Ami estava extremamente corada e nervosa - Eu sempre te amei!

- Ahhh... E quem é você mesmo? '-'

- O QUE?! Ò-o Eu vou te destruiiiiir Ò.Ó

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAO! JÁ É A SEGUNDA VEZ HOJE! \ToT/

"_Viram só?! Isso é loucura pura! Doidisse ao extremo! o-o/ Daqui a pouco até aquele enfermeiro que ta tomando café vai se declarar ò-o' "_

_BROUFT!_

Keiko-sensei havia derrubado os livros sobre o enfermeiro que tomava café alegremente.

- Meu Deus! - O enfermeiro sorriu - Parece que caiu um anjo do céu e bem no meu colo! n-n/

"_Era só o que faltava ¬-¬"_

_**oOoOo**_

No dia seguinte...

"_Graças aos céus aquela loucura terminou u-u"_

Finalmente, aquela insanidade havia chegado a um fim!

"_Acabei de dizer isso ¬.¬"_

Os bons alunos podiam voltar à rotina natural da viagem

- Olá, feiosa! n.n

- Oi, Sai u-u - Sakura ergueu os olhos - "Como se declarar"?! O dia da declaração terminou, babaca!

- Não gostou do livro, retardada? n-n

- Não! ò-o Se você quer se declarar, diga logo de cara!

- Humm... Nesse caso... - Sai se aproximou - Eu te amo, feiosa! n.n

"_HÃ?! O-O"_

E sem aviso prévio, o rapaz beijou a garota disfarçada.

"_E VOCÊ FALA ISSO COM TODA ESSA CALMA?! O-o"_

E ela não reagiu negativamente. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos reagiu. E quando o beijo terminou, Sai se afastou sem dizer mais nada.

"_Òo' Ele me beija e VAI EMBORA?!"_

- Ei, Sayuke-kun! - A figura de Sasuke pareceu surgir do nada.

"_As-Sasuke-kun! o-o Como eu posso olhar pra ele depois de BEIJAR o Sai? Oo"_

- B-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun n.n""

- Diga-me, vai sustentar essa mentira por quanto tempo, hein, Sakura?

"_O QUE?! O-O"_

E assim, encerramos o capitulo dez!

"_VOCÊ NÃO PODE TERMINAR ISSO ASSIM O.O"_

Nós vemos depois! Diga "até logo", Sakura!

" _T.T at-té lo-logo"_

* * *

**Pop-chan:** Thanks, Pop \o/  
Eu também gosto da minha Sakura 8D

**Usagi Lilith:** err... e-e"  
Não mosquei! Nem um pouco 8D" -apanha-  
Beijos, Usa-chan o/

**-KaoriH:** Well... Desculpa a demora pra atualizar e-e"  
O Sai sendo o Sai é o máximo n.n/  
Kisses!

**Hiei-and-shino: **Eu também gosto da minha Sakura 8D/  
E da sua 8D/  
E das Sakuras que não são a Sakura 8D/

**Paty-kon-chan: **Vou explorar melhor o casal YamatoKeiko nos próximos capitulos o/  
Promessa da Pan o/  
Beijocas!

**Taliane:** obrigada por deixar sua opinião!

**Demetria Blackwell: **Que bom que gostou do quarto da Yuki-chan 83  
Foi escolhido cuidadosamente (mentira, foi sorteio xP)

**Dri Lioncourt:** Continuei! Depois de milênios, mas continuei \o/  
Obrigada por ler n.n/

**Binutti-chan:** Bem vinda \o/  
Que bom que está gostando \8D/  
Quanto a Sakura e o Sai, bem... Veremos xD

**Mari Sushi:** É, o Ringo é mesmo apaixonante n-n/  
Por favor, me passa o desenho se você desenhar 8D/  
Obrigada por ler n-n/

**Serenity Tsuke: **Obrigada!  
Que bom que está gostando \o/  
Kisses!

**Cat-chan e Sakusasuke: **Obrigada o/

**Lu.st Shinoda:** aqui está o capitulo! \o/  
Espero sinceramente que tenha sido de seu agrado 8D/


End file.
